A whole new world
by FoxFace54
Summary: Iona Robertson is a muggle born at Hogwarts, she meets James Potter and Fred Weasley thing will not be as she planned. Which saying something since Iona isn't one to plan things. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody who reads this, This is my first try at uploading my Fanfiction, so please trying not to be too harsh but please alert me to any spelling/ grammar or general mistakes.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

Fear and anticipation washed over the eleven year old girl as she stood between platforms nine and ten. Hopefully she looked around for any sort of sign telling her where she would find platform nine and three girl stopped a large round guard and asked him where she could find the platform, but he just looked at her suspiciously and told her it didn't exist. Twiddling her long sandy hair between her finger she looked around for anything that could help her, then she saw them. A black haired boy was walking past her with her family and he had an owl in a cage on his trolley. The girl swung her trolley round and followed them. She could hear a man who looked a lot like the boy she had been following talking.  
"Right, Ginny you go through first with Al and Lily. I'll stay back and search James. Okay?" a red haired woman across from him nodded and took the hands of another smaller black haired and an even smaller redheaded girl and ran at the barrier. They were gone, what had happened?  
"Excuse me..." She said to the man  
"What is it?"  
"Well... How... platform" she muttered  
"You want to know how to get to the platform?"  
"Yes..."  
"Just run at the barrier, tell you what, wait for me and my son and go through with us."The man said  
"Okay I'm Iona Robertson..."  
"James Potter" the boy said and smiled at her.

After James had been patted down and had his bag checked Mr Potter took Iona's trolley and swung it around and drove it towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten swiftly followed by her and James. They emerged out into a bright, packed platform. Mr Potter drove Iona's trolley towards the red haired woman Iona had seen earlier so she had no choice but to follow. When they reach the group James was attacked by another boy  
"JAMIE!" the other boy said loudly, Iona could help but laugh at the look on James's face, it was a mixture of embarrassment and anger.  
"Fred get off" he said gruffly. The boy call Fred stood up and looked around for the reason that James looked so embarrassed, when he saw Iona his face form a faint o shape  
"Hi I'm Fred Weasley, you are?" he said, Fred had bronze hair and slight tan.  
"I'm Iona Robertson" Iona replied. She began twiddling her hair between her fingers again nervously.

* * *

Iona walked down the train looking for a place to sit but nearly all the compartments were full and the ones that weren't didn't look very inviting.  
"IONA!" a boys voice shouted behind her, she looked around it was Fred. Iona smiled it was great to see a familiar face.  
"Hi."she said  
"Don't you have anywhere to sit?" he asked  
"Well..." Iona said as Fred raised his eyebrow, "No."  
"Why don't you sit with me and James it's just us in the compartment."  
Iona looked around for a minute and then picked up her trunk and followed Fred into the compartment, James looked up as they came in and smiled at Iona.  
"Look who I found roaming the train." Fred said  
"Iona I'm so sorry this idiot found you." James chuckled, he then took Iona's trunk out of her hands and put it in the luggage rack.  
"I could've done that my self you know" Iona stated. Fred laughed at the look of confusion on James's face. Iona dumped her self down beside Fred as he and James started talking about a prank they were going to pull halfway into their first week. Something to do with fireworks, dung bombs, lunchtime and something that sounded like puking pasties.  
"Do you think that'll work Fred?" James said after explaining the plan in great detail. Iona butted in before Fred could reply  
"It'll never work, to much going on." She said. Fred and James looked at her in surprise.  
"Okay what do you propose we do?" James asked intently  
"Decide on one prank, like the Dung bombs." Iona said assuming they were just like the stink bombs she and her best friend use once at school.  
"Okay, then what?" Fred said  
"Then choose one exact place so it's centered around that area for the best effect." She stated matter-of-factly. Fred and James faces showed surprise they obviously didn't think that she was the pranking type. Fred then suddenly stated that if she could always think of plans that good they would have to keep her around, he then slung an arm around her shoulder and started asking her about her life before Hogwarts. Iona told them that neither of her parents or anyone in her family that she knew of was magic, she also told them about her best friends Kaya Stone and Thomas Dean. The train ride passed enjoyably.

* * *

When they reached the train station, at place James and Fred called Hogsmead, Iona's sides were sore with laughing at James and Fred, there lives were so much more funny than her life back with what James and Fred called her muggle family. A large shape of a man was calling them towards them, the boys called him Hagrid. The Hagrid man lead them towards a black Lake where boats were moored he directed them at four to a boat so Iona ended up in a boat with James, Fred and another girl called Lucy Jones. the boat ride was very entertaining at the same time as being quite scary as James and Fred kept on Rocking the boat from side to side, once they almost capsized and Iona guessed that Lucy couldn't swim that well since she looked really scared for the rest of the boat journey

When they reached the other side of the black lake Hagrid lead them into a giant castle and into a side room and left them there to wait. Iona spent a bit of time calming Lucy down after the boat ride she then decided to properly introduced her to the boys and get them to apologize. Just as they finished a small white haired man walked into the room holding stool and a ragged hat .  
"I am Professor Flitwick." he squeaked, "Please ready your selves for the sorting and follow me.

Iona, Lucy, James and Fred followed the rest of the first years into the great hall. Iona looked around the large dining room there were four large tables. Flitwick produced a scroll from the hat and then set it down on the stool.

* * *

**Thank you anyone who read this  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A rip in the brim of the hat opened and it began to speak

"A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin from fen,

They shared, a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan,

To educate you sorcerers,

Thus Hogwarts school began,

Now these four founders,

Formed their own house for each,

For each did value different virtues,

In the ones the had to teach,

By Gryffindor the bravest

were far prized beyond the rest,

For Ravenclaw the cleverest

would always be the best,

For Hufflepuff hard workers

were worthy of admission,

And power hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition,

While still alive they did divide

their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

when they were dead and gone,

T'was Gryffindor who found the way

He whipped me off his head,

The founders put some brains in me

so I could choose instead,

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind,

And tell you where you belong!"

Applause erupted from the four house tables, once it had died down Professor Flitwick to out the scroll of parchment and began reading off names Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Syltherin, it continued in that sort of pattern when it came Lucy Iona wished her good luck and watched wide eyed as the sorting hat hummed and hawwed and eventually it shouted,  
"Ravenclaw!" Lucy smiled down at Iona as the hat was lifted from her and sipped off to the table filled with blue and bronze. Quite a few people later James's name was called he walked slowly up to the stool and basically as soon as the hat touched his head it shouted that James was meant for Gryffindor, he ran to the table on the left side of the hall. Soon, too soon, Iona's name was called. She slowly walked to the stool she had just enough time to see Fred smile at her, then her eyes were covered and there was a voice in her head.  
"Never heard of you before, but the brain is the same, you have a ready mind but there is something that sets you apart" it said, then out loud, "Gryffindor!"  
Taking the hat off Iona smiled at Fred, then ran down to the Gryffindor table she sat down across from James and looked around for Fred. Not Five minutes later Fred had been sorted into Gryffindor as well and sat next to Iona. The headmistress stood up and gave a speech mentioning the fact that the Forbidden forest was, well, Forbidden and she introduced a new Defence against the Dark Arts. Next Iona knew was that she was fighting Fred for a chicken wing and James was across from her stuffing his face.

After they had had pudding The head mistress (Professor McGonagal) sent them to bed. Fred pushed her up to follow a girl prefect with shimmering silver hair. Iona stood between Fred and James as they walked to the common room. They stayed up late in the common room talking. Iona met the other girls in her dormitory as well the only one she really clicked with was a dark girl called Hanna Ferguson who help her, Fred and James plan the prank. When the prefect, who turned out to be Fred and James's cousin Victoire, shooed them up to their dormitories.

* * *

**Thank you those who read this and if you do like this please go to my profile and vote on the poll to do with this story xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Iona became very close to Hanna, James and Fred. James and Fred hatched their plan the second week of term the dropped 25 dung bombs outside the Slytherins common room one night, Hanna had enchanted them to go off when James said the word Quidditch. It worked to the extent that some of the Slytherins couldn't get the smell off for two weeks. During breakfast on the third Monday of term They found out that they had flying lesson after lunch that day with the Syltherins. Iona had never flown before and the way her friends put it a lot could go wrong. Hanna's dad was a muggle and had divorced her mum when he found out she was a witch so Hanna knew where Iona was coming from and told her quidditch was like football... except on broom sticks and high in the air where it would hurt to fall off and there were two balls that were trying to unseat you... Okay it was nothing like football.

After lunch that day the four of them went out into the grounds to wait for the lesson to start, Fred had his arm over Iona's shoulder and was trying to explain the rules of quidditch while James complained that first year weren't allowed on the house quidditch teams, they weren't even allowed their own brooms. Looking around her Iona saw the green and silver that meant the Syltherins were walking towards them, when Fred saw them his grip around Iona's shoulder tightened and James moved closer to her. Hanna looked around for why they had suddenly become serious and saw the Slytherins and looked worried.  
"Still protecting your scheming mudblood friend are we Potter, Weasley?" said a big boy at the front of the group, he was strong looking and had blonde hair , grey eyes and very pointed features.  
"How dare you!" Hanna said in a high pitched voice. James pulled his wand out ready to hex the blonde boy.  
"Her blood probably more filthy than that oaf Hagrid's cabbage patch" he said  
"One more word out of your mouth Malfoy and I swear you won't walk again" Fred said also pulling out his wand.  
"Oh I'm so scared I'm going to be attack by a bunch of blood traitors." Malfoy said. That was it James and Fred both jinxed Malfoy  
"Conjunctivitis" James said,  
"Locomotor Mortis!" Fred shouted. So Malfoy was lying on the ground unable to move his legs or see.

The flying lesson was cancelled but none of the first year Gryffindors cared, all they cared about was the fact the Malfoy had called Iona a mudblood. Later that night Iona learnt that a mudblood was, as James and Fred put it, a really foul name for someone with non-magic family. Fred and James got detention, Malfoy smirked at them as he watched them trapse out of the of the hall to see filtch abput there detention. The common room seem quieter without Fred and James, though Hanna and Iona managed to get some homework done without being interrupted by James and Fred thinking up new could sense though that that was probably exactly what the were doing at that moment in time, but this time mainly for revenge on the Slytherins (mainly Malfoy).

Hanna and Iona waited for Fred and James to come back from their detention. When they did come back they didn't look happy.  
"I hate Malfoy." Fred said as he sat down next to Iona.  
"Filtch made us clean the entrance hall without magic!" James moaned.  
"Then Malfoy comes on covered in mud and on purpose he walks straight through the bit we cleaned already!" Fred groaned. Hanna went up the dormitory to sleep, but Iona stayed up with the boys for a bit helping them with their homework, though all they talked about was revenge on Malfoy.  
"How about we hide fireworks in his cauldron before potions and set the off halfway through with that spell Hanna used last time?" James said suddenly, Fred looked as though he was thinking about it.  
"Guys stop it." Iona snapped, both the boys looked up confused,  
"But Iona he called you a freaking mudblood, we have to get revenge." Fred said.  
"Get over it, it's only a word." Iona muttered. James looked at her like she had lost her mind. She stood up angrily and stomped up to her dormitory leaving them with their mouth agape.

* * *

The next morning Iona avoided the boys with Hanna's help. She made sure that she and Hanna got down to breakfast before the boys were awake and out of the hall before they reached the entrance hall. Thankfully they had Herbology first thing on Tuesday, meaning that she didn't have to go back and probably run into the boys. during Herbology she made sure that she was inbetween Hanna and Sandy another girl in their dormitory. While Professor Longbottom told them how to defeat Devil's Snare Iona could feel James and Fred's eye trained on her. Once class was finished Iona made sure that she and Hanna were first out of the green house and up to their charms class room, she could here Fred shouting after her.

During charms she was sat next to Hanna and Lucy Jones, Hanna kept asking her why she was avoiding the boys.  
"Iona just tell me why?" she kept saying whenever Flitwick's back was turned  
"Why do you need to know?" Iona groaned.  
"Because I'm helping you avoid them and I don't even know the reason." Hanna whispered quickly as Flitwick turned to them.  
_"Girls, if your conversation is more important do share it with the class.__"_ Flitwick snapped at them, beside them Lucy rolled her eyes.  
"I...it's nothing Professor." Iona quickly stuttered.  
"Err... we were discussing levatation spells." Hanna improvised.  
_"Well you still weren't listening 5 points from Gryffindor_ _and if I catch you talking again it will be detention"_Flitwick said silkily.

During lunch Hanna continued badgering Iona about why she was avoiding Fred and James,  
"They need to understand I can handle myself." she finally said  
"What they do?" Hanna replied  
"They were just being so annoying."  
"Here they come."  
"Well there is a history of magic test after lunch see you in the library." Iona said quickly and left before Hanna could stop her. As she went out of the entrance hall she walked straight past James and Fred as they walked into lunch.  
"IONA!" one of them shouted. She didn't stop until she got to the library and had dumped her bags beside one of the tables. She looked into her bag for her history of magic textbook. When she looked up she saw a boy standing in front of her face.  
"Go away,Fred." she sighed.  
"What makes you think it's your little boyfriend, mudblood." a voice sneered. Iona looked up fully and saw the blonde hair and grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.  
"_Shit"_ she breathed, then louder, "What do you want?"  
"I wouldn't use that tone with me, your boyfriends aren't here to save you this time.". When Iona tried to stand up and get away Malfoy stopped her.  
"No, no yet, your not getting away this time." Malfoy taunted


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi,  
I'd just like to point out that I have made Scorpius older he is now the same age a James (in case you didn't notice) for the purpose of the fic.**

* * *

Iona sighed, she just wasn't having the best day.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She said  
"Revenge" he said simply. Before she knew it Malfoy was gripping her arm tightly, that was going to leave a mark, making sure she couldn't escape.  
"Your little boyfriends made a fool of me mudblood I won't let it go down easy." he whispered in her ear. Malfoy kicked her hard in the shin just here her sock covered so no-one could see, then he left her there trying to put weight on her bruised leg. Iona quickly sat down on her chair so no-one could tell that she was hurt and began skimming through her history of magic book. She left the library early in search of Hanna. She found her in the girls bathroom just down the corridor.  
" Oh,, Praise the lord!" Hanna said then seeing Iona's arm and limping gait said,"Girl, what happened?"  
"Malfoy cornered me in the library and said the he wanted revenge on Fred and James and he was going to get it through me." Iona said wincing when she put weight on her leg.  
"Okay plan. You _mustn't _tell James or Fred they will go crazy." Hanna said urgently.  
"I know, now let's get to class." Iona groaned, Hanna laughed at Iona for still wanting to go to class in her current condition. Leaning on Hanna Iona manage to get to the classroom just in time. James and Fred were waiting for them looking worried. When they saw Iona coming towards them limping all thoughts of apologizing for upsetting her last night vanished as they became even more worried.  
"Iona what happened?" Fred asked worriedly  
"Nothing I... tripped... on the stairs." She said heasitantly, Fred and James didn't looked convinced, damn she wasn't a good lair especially to them.

* * *

Iona thought she aced the History of magic test and their transfiguration lesson went by swiftly so in no time it was dinner. Yay, Iona could just tell that Malfoy would tell the Slytherins and they would all be sniggering at her from across the hall. Maybe she should skip dinner and go straight to the common room. But then again she could never say no to they had had dinner Hanna dragged James to the common room so he could catch up while Fred and Iona dawdled behind them chatting. As usual Fred put his arm around her shoulder and Iona put her arm around his waist thankful for the support it gave her bruised kept looking at Iona suspiciously from the corner of his eye, especially at her arm because she never rolled her sleeves down. Later that night after Hanna and Iona had gone to bed Fred told James about the sleeves and how Iona had constantly avoided looking at the Slytherin table. They decided to corner Malfoy the next day and ask him, if Iona didn't tell them the truth by Lunch.

* * *

"Iona, what really happened that gave you the limp?" James said suddenly hoping to surprise an answer out of her. But Iona stayed cool, having been expecting this. She didn't take her eyes off the plate know that she'd see the Slytherins laughing at her over James and Fred's shoulders.  
"I told you I tripped."  
The boys looked at Hanna for help but she simply shook her head, signally at them to stop. Then a large amount of laughter came up from the Slytherin table and still keeping her head down Iona left the breakfast table quickly. Iona Robertson does not cry, she said to herself, or least she doesn't cry in public. When she reached on of the girls bathrooms she allowed the tears to fall, what had she ever done to the Slytherins, why was Malfoy being so mean to her, Why was all this happening to her? Why was she in Gryffindor, she wasn't brave, at home that had always been Kaya. Maybe she could stay here forever crying, that way she wouldn't have to face the Slytherins. She didn't know why it hurt more when they called her a mudblood or insulted her blood status, she hadn't even know stuff like that existed until two days ago. Then she remebered something her mother had told her when she came home from school one day when she was nine. She had said that a girl in the highschool had come into the playground that day and had got her friends to beat up one of the girls in her year, she then said that this would happen to all off the if they didn't give her their money. After Iona had finished her tale her mum had knelt down beside her and said  
"Don't give them anything, Dear, not even your fear." then kissed her on the head.  
Iona remembered this and thought of how ashamed her mother would be if she heard about easily Iona had given in. Iona stood up, rolled up her sleeves and splashed cold water from the sink on to her eyes to stop them from being puffy and walked out of the toilet and straight into Fred. He looked pained.  
"Iona, why didn't you tell James and I that it was Malfoy who gave you the limp?" He said, then he looked down, "Wait what happened to your arm?" Iona realised too late that she had forgotten to roll down her sleeves, leaving the bruise Malfoy gave her on her wrist uncovered. She tried to quickly rolled down her sleeve and act like nothing had happened, but Fred snatched her arm up to look.  
"Did Malfoy do this as well?" he growled, Iona looked away,"Why do you insist on defending him."  
"Do you really think I'd defend that...that... Ferret faced, no good, judgmental bastard?!" She asked outraged. Fred realised what he said and tried to repair it.  
"I'm not defending him, I'm trying to stop you and James doing something stupid!" Iona said hurtly  
"Iona I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Fred said trying to comfort her.  
"No... no... it's fine I... I over reacted." She sighed leaning into him. She then sked Fred if it was worth going to class, either way they'd get Detention.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people**

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and before Iona new it snow was falling outside the castle. She loved snow, at home she nearly always got some. She lived in Cartwell, Cumbria. The teacher had decided that there was no use trying to get the over excited first years to work. Fred and James had mad a weekly show off the dung bomb prank and yet they still hadn't been caught, though Malfoy and his cronies suspected them. As they got further into December the Christmas spirit was over flowing. Fred and James ,in a burst of Christmas cheer, had gotten Hanna to charm the Dung bombs they put outside the Slytherin common room one night to go off in red and green. Peeves the School poltergeist was flying in and out of the suits of armour singing his own rude version of christmas carols.

To soon ,Iona felt, it was the end of term. She had said good bye to Hanna at school, Hanna was staying school for christmas because her mother and step-father were going on a 'business trip' to Miami. So it was just her James and Fred that boarded the train at Hogsmead station. Lucy Jones joined them in their compartment, Ina and Lucy were still friends even if they were in different house. Lucy was still a bit distant to Fred and James because of the rocking boat on the first night, but as the train ride went on she became more comfortable around the boys and even began laugh at their worst jokes.

When they reached Kings cross station James's parents were on the platform along with Fred's. Lucy said goodbye to them and skipped off to find her own.  
"JAMIE!" a little redheaded girl shrieked and ran into James, Fred and and Iona burst out laughing at the look his face.  
"FREDDIE!" another girl who looked a lot like Fred said running into him as well  
"Rox, GET OFF!" Fred moaned.  
"Hi boys, Iona." James's father said.  
"So this is the Iona I've heard a lot about." said a tall man with red hair and was missing an ear.  
"Hello..." Iona said. Fred had finally pushed his little sister off him and was giving the man an annoyed look  
"Iona, this is my dad." Fred said.  
"So where are your parents?" James's mother asked kindly  
"Iona's parents are muggles mum." James said quickly.  
"Okay how about you come with us to find them on the other side." Mr Weasley stated. So Iona ended up following James and Fred's family to the other side of the barrierwhere she saw her parents a little way off with Kaya and Thomas. When she noticed her friends looking at her wide eyed she shrugged Fred's arm off her shoulder and pointed them out to him.  
"IONA!" Kaya shouted over the crowd. Iona pulled Fred and James over to meet her old friends, Fred's arm replaced it's self on her shoulder when they reached Kaya and Thomas. James began a stare off with Thomas. When Iona's parents noticed her Fred removed his arm very quickly. They took her trunk and let Iona hug Fred and Jams one last time before she got ushered on to another train.

When they got home they let Iona and Kaya (Thomas had been picked up at the train station they got off at.) hang out around the village. Kaya just decided to go to a coffee shop and dragged Iona in after her.  
"So what the deal between you and your hot tanned friend Fred?" Kaya asked suddenly with a mischeviousglint in her eye.  
"Nothing." Iona sighed, it's not like Iona wanted there to be anything between her and Fred it's just she knew that this was coming and she didn't like what was coming next.  
"So does that mean next time I see him I can be a bit friendlier?" Kaya said  
"If you so wish." Iona said. Then thankfully their drinks came she managed to avoid the subjects for the rest of the after noon. Iona sighed once she got home. She was very jealous of Kaya she could get any guy she wanted, if she flirted with Fred then Fred would be hers. It made Iona sad somehow, she didn't like Fred like that, but she still felt as though he was somehow her best friend and Kaya should just stay out of it. Find her own boy to hang out with.

* * *

**I feel the chapter is short than usual, sorry. Also I am terribly bored of first year spo does any one mind if I just skip straight to fourth year? P.M me or review if you do mind.  
-Foxface54  
P.S. The reason it's short is that orginally it was really long but then I left it up when I went for lunch and my little brother deleted all my progress on this chapter. SORRY!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people!  
I would just like to point out that I have skipped to the start of Fourth year.**

* * *

"Iona!" Fred shouted over the crowd in the train station.  
"Hi Fred." Iona replied. Fed rushed his trolley over to Iona and the people she was standing with.  
"You remember Kaya, right?" Iona said when he reached them. Fred sighed how could he forget her, every time he saw her Kaya tried to flirt with him. It was getting on his nerves. Iona parents greeted his parents when they reached him.  
"Hi Iona!" Fred's younger sister said excitedly, "Why didn't you visit us this summer Fred didn't stop talking about you." Iona laughed as Fred face turned red. Kaya looked between them confused. Iona then gave her parents the looked they decided meant that she was going to cross the barrier and they had to take Kaya away. They got the message and bent down hug her goodbye they then pulled Kaya away from where she had been flirting with Fred. Iona let out a loud sigh as they left.  
"Thank merlin she's gone." She said quietly  
"Yep, can you please tell her to stop flirting with me." Fred moaned. They then took their trollies and ran for the barrier. When they reached the other side they found Fred's family standing with the rest of the Weasleys and the Potters.  
"There they are!" Iona heard James's little sister Lily shout. Fred's face went red as his whole family stared at them.  
"Hey guys where you been?" James asked.  
"Well I've been trying to pull Fred away from Kaya." Iona said, as Fred look outraged.  
"Well you kids better get on the train." James's Uncle Ron said.

When they were on the train James and Fred managed to ditch the rest of there family and found an empty compartment with Iona . Once the train was moving they were joined by Hanna who had been looking for them. The boys wouldn't stop talking about how they had tricked their sisters into believing that when they crossed the black lake the giant squid would eat them, or the fact they had dyed their cousin Victoire's hair blue to match her boyfriend Teddy's.  
"Do you two ever stop?" Hanna asked  
"Nope." Fred said putting his hands behind his head. Iona wasn't listening she was sitting with her feet on Fred lap reading the quibbler.  
"When are we going to be there?" James asked sometime later. The rain was pounding loudly on the window so he was almost shouting.  
"Soon I think." Iona said not looking up. She was right, in no time at all they were getting off the train at hogsmede station. They managed to get a carriage to themselves. The rain had become the sort that soaks you to your bone. The wind was howling past them.  
"Do you think Rox and Lily are okay?" Fred asked worriedly.  
"Maybe the man eating giant squid has them." Hanna said. The all laughed, it was hard not to when you were best friends with James and Fred.

The welcome feast was delicious, so much food. Fred and James stuffed their faces to the point where Iona actually thought they might burst.  
"Right students I have an announcement," Mcgonagal said loudly after the food disappeared. "This year we are going to hold a Christmas Festival culminating in a Ball!" sqeauls and gasps went up around the crowd of students, Iona just stared around the room. Yay... not.  
"We will be host to the students of Bouxbaton and Durmstrang." The headmistress finished. Even more squealing went up around the room, Iona was sure she heard a boy shout,  
"YES! THE FRENCH CHICKS WILL BE SO HOT!"

* * *

After dinner Iona made her way back to the common room with The boys and Hanna. They found a table with the rest of the people in their year. The other girls in Hanna and Iona dormitory, Hilary and Sandy, were talking about the Christmas dance.  
"Iona, Hanna! who do you want to ask you to the dance." Hilary said when they sat down. Iona looked around them and felt her cheeks become sightly red when she notice Fred leaning towards them trying to listen in.  
"No-one in particular." she said at last. Hanna raised an eye brow looking between her and Fred.  
"What about you Hanna?" Sandy said  
"I'm hoping for a romantic french boy or a tall dark and handsome durmstrang." Hanna claimed. Iona sniggered, she definetely wanted some-one tall _dark ,green eyed,_ and handsome. Hanna shot her an annoyed look.

* * *

Term flew by quickly. It being fourth year Iona and her friends got a lot of work and it was no surprise to see her an Hanna in the library. It was even worse for the boys who in between studying and planning pranks had quidditch practise. Towards the end of December the foreign kids came. They were just in time for the last Hogsmead trip of term. The morning of the trip Iona woke up very early, she looked at the clock she kept by her bed. 5:30. She decided there was no point in going back to sleep so she went down to the common rooom still in her Pj's and took her school bag. She was going to do some work. But when she got down there was another person by the fire. It was Fred.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my minions, (Teehee, I've always wanted to say that)**

**Anyway in the next chapter we are at last going to be seeing some Fred Iona action.**

* * *

"Hi Fred what are you doing up so early." Iona said popping her self down beside him.  
"Nothing much you." Fred said, he looked more serious than usual.  
'I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come down here and do some work." Iona replied, suddenly feeling the awkwardness of the situation. t was weird because she never felt like this usually around Fred. She felt her cheeks go red as she noticed how close they were.  
"Are you okay, Iona?" Fred asked when he noticed her fidgeting.  
"No... no I'm fine." Iona sighed then they relapsed in silence. Iona leaned on Fred's arm while he sat there thinking.  
"Whatcha think 'bout?" Iona said after a few minutes  
"Just what's going to happen..." Iona raised her eyebrows at this, which made Fred smile.  
"Dude you gone so deep I can't even see you no more." Iona laughed, the she stopped abruptly at the look and Fred's face. It was different to the one she knew. Then he leaned in and planted his lips on hers. Fireworks exploded in front of Iona's eye as she closed them. Fred's arms had wrapped themselves around her waist pushing her closer to him. Her finger tangled themselves in his bronze waves. It just felt so right, she didn't know how long they kissed for but they only broke apart when they heard a voice that sounded like Sandy's shout  
"I KNEW IT!" and then rush up stairs. Iona looked at Fred and saw her worry reflected back at her.  
"Shit, half the house will know if I don't shut up her. Sorry Fred I'll be back." Iona said before rushing after Sandy. She caught up with Sandy just after she entered the dormitory.  
"Sandy you can't tell _anyone_ what you saw down there." Iona said urgently  
"I _knew_ you two were dating." she replied.  
"We're not... that was the first time we kissed." Iona sighed, "Just please don't tell anyone."  
"Fine." Sandy said rejectedly. Iona then rushed down stairs to find Fred. He wasn't there anymore though, Iona colapsed onto one the sofa's and cried. She'd just messed up her only chance with the guy, the guy she had always liked now she thought about it. Then she decided not to tell anyone.  
"Iona what's up?" She heard voice that sounded like James's say  
"Nothing..." she said trying to sniff back her tears.  
"Tell me, I think I can help." he said  
"I told you it's nothing." Iona said  
"But-"  
"Leave it James." Fred said from behind them. Iona looked anywhere but at him. Not being able to take it anymore she got up and walked back to her dorm.

* * *

Iona had been lying awake for two hours think about what she should when she decided to get dressed and go down to breakfast. She made sure that the walked slowly down the great hall but she knew the fact it was Saturday meant that she would be the only person in hall. but when she got t the gryffindor table there was already someone sitting there.  
"Hi Iona." Fred said not looking up from his cereal. Iona sat down across from him and stayed silent as she took some toast and began buttering it.  
"Iona, I'm sorry about earlier." he tried again to get her to talk.  
"Don't be..." She muttered, he really thought that she was angry because of that.  
Fred spat out the cereal he'd just put in his mouth, "What?"  
"Nothing, it's nothing." she replied quietly. Fred wouldn't stop staring at her.  
"Did you say that I shouldn't be sorry for kissing you?" he asked smiling  
"No... maybe... Kinda... ish" She replied vaguely.  
"So... did you mind?"  
"Well..." Iona said making Fred smile. Maybe she didn't mind but she didn't want to mess up their friendship.  
"Hi guys!" Hanna said dumping herself down beside Iona, "Iona. are we still going dress shopping today?"  
"Yeah, even if neither of us have dates yet." Iona replied  
"For me that's about to change." Hanna stated, as James came through the doors and walked over to them, followed by the Bouxbaton boys that were sleeping in his dormitory.  
"Hi Guys" James said sitting across from Hanna while the French guys found seats around them. Hanna got to work on the flirting while Iona tried avoid Fred and talking about earlier.  
"James, would you go to the dance with me?" Hana asked suddenly. James just looked extremely surprise then he said yes.  
"AT LAST!" Iona and Fred shouted. Then went quiet when they noticed. James looked at them suspiciously. As they went out door James stopped Fred to ask him something. Iona and Hanna just continued down the lane in to Hogsmead.

When the got into the village Hanna dragged Iona into Gladrags wizard wear. They looked through all of the racks. Iona had a choice between two dresses. both were knee length, one was teal with a boat neck and short sleeves it was pulled in at the waist with a black belt. The other was navy blue with a asymetrical strap neck, with a slight puff ball skirt. While Hanna was only halfway through her dresses Iona decided on the teal one. Once had put the blue on back and paid for the other she went to find Hanna. Hanna was trying decide between two dresses, when asked for her opinion she just randomly choose on of the dresses. Hanna bought that one. they then went looking for the boys in the three broomsticks.

Iona saw them first sitting at a table towards the back. Hanna went to get them each a butterbeer while Iona made hr way over to Fred, James and one of the French dudes, whose name she thought was something like Adrein.  
"Hi guys." she said taking a seat next to Fred, who put his arm round her shoulder. James looked at Fred annoyedly when this happened.  
"'Ello belle." Adrein said to her.  
"Err... Hi, so Fred have you gotten a date yet?" Iona said, as James a patted Adrein on the back.  
"Si belle, I zink heaven may be missing un ange." Adrein tried again.  
"Adrein, never gonna happen, get over it." Iona said as Hanna came back with her drink.  
"So, what happening?" Hanna said.  
"Adrein's trying to ask Iona to the dance." Fred laughed.  
"Oh, that's what he's doing. Adrein, take my advice, don't use pick up lines James gives you."  
"So will you?" he asked  
"No, I already have a date." Iona said quickly. Adrein left looking a bit sad to sit with the other French kids.  
"Who?" Fred asked, then he quelled under the look James gave him. Something was going on between them.  
" No-one, I just didn't want to go with Adrein." Iona worriedly.  
"Well, I c-" Fred began.  
" I heard Lysander Scamander wants a date." James said quickly. Fred glared at him.  
"Cool. I'll ask him when we get back to the castle." She said. They got up to leave but Iona held James back.  
"What did you say to Fred earlier you guys are acting extremely weird." she asked  
"I know you were crying earlier because of him." he said angrily.  
"So what if I was?" Iona replied heatedly, "You know nothing about it."  
"Iona, I know you better than Fred, you don't cry for no reason."  
"James, I know but that doesn't mean it was because of him."  
"GUYS!" Hanna said angrily, "Lucy, that Ravenclaw bitch you insist on being friends with, just asked Fred to the Dance!" _Shit!**,**_Iona thought as James's eye grew wide with shock.  
"What'd he say?" Iona said in what she hoped was a casual voice.  
"He said he'd think about, Iona you better ask him, I don't think I could stand having to out with her," Hanna said urgently, " Better yet just ask him out I mean it's gonna happen some time." Iona raised her eyebrow at this while James grew angrier and angrier.  
"I never liked her, and if Fred says yes I will kill him." James burst out. The ran round the corner where Hanna had left him too see Lucy and him sucking faces. _How could he, how could he kiss her just hours after we had. he didn't kiss me like that. _Iona thought.  
"I guess he said yes." she choked. She ran past the couple and up the lane as the tears began to run down her cheeks. She could hear Hanna shouting behind her. When Iona reached the school she ran up the staircase and ducked behind a tapestry and began to cry. _Why didn't she pluck up the courage to ask him, then this wouldn't be happening_


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter is going to be told from different P.O.V's**

* * *

**James**

He waited until Lucy had left Fred standing alone in the street looking Dumbstruck. James walked up to his bestfriend and punched him in the gut.  
"I know," Fred said looking horrified with himself," She saw didn't she?"  
"If she's Iona, then yeah she saw. You are such a douche bag, you know that right." James replied  
"Lucy kissed me! She came up to me and told Hanna to go away and then asked to the dance." Fred groaned, "I said no but she still shoved her lips on mine."  
"Well try explaining that to Iona."  
"She's never going to forgive me, I thought she had forgotten about earlier."  
"What happened earlier?"  
"I... I kissed her then I left." Fred said. He thought about it, how her body had fitted so perfectly into his and her fingers had tangled into his hair and heat radiated off her body. James looked like he was about to punch him again.  
"Dude, she is never gonna forgive you, I'd also steer clear of Hanna." James laughed forgiving his bestfriend easily. Together they walked up to the castle for Dinner.

* * *

Hanna found her in a secret passage behind a tapestry on the third floor. She was her crying eyes out. Hanna planned to kill Fred the next time she saw him.  
"Girl, he's not that big of a loss, Lucy, that bitch, can have him." Hanna said as she sat down beside her best friend. Iona let out what was ever a choke or a laugh or both.  
"Right." Iona replied wiping away her tears.  
"Listen crying is for later, now I think it's dinner." Hanna said trying to make Iona laugh. It almost worked.

When they reached the great hall Iona sat down next to James. She could barely look at Fred let alone talk to him. She hoped that she didn't look like she had been crying. After dinner was over Hanna dragged Iona along to find Lysander after telling Iona that she was not going to go to the dance in two days time without her best friend. When they did find Lysander he was happy, too happy, to see them. Iona guessed he knew about Fred and Lucy, it was no secret that he had been crushing on Lucy Jones since for ever. Hanna told Lysander that Iona and him should go to the dance together. He agreed, Hanna skipped back to the common room but Iona couldn't help but feel weird. Neither her or Lysander actually wanted to go to the dance together. When they reached the common room Hanna and Iona sat down on the couch next to James.  
"Well, James Iona is now going to the dance with Lysander." Hanna said very loudly so Fred was sure to hear them. Iona stared at Hanna, it made her feel even worse when she saw Fred's face become etched with hurt. She couldn't take it. She stood up and walked out of the common room. She need to talk to someone who knew what she was going through. She walked as fast as she could to the Ravenclaw common room and knocked on the door. It opened to show Lysander's twin, Lorcan Scamander.  
"Hi can I see Lysander." She said. Lorcan nodded. When he came back it was with Lysander. Seeing them next to each other she noticed that while Lorcan had clear blue eys Lysanders were dark green.  
"Hi can I talk to you?" Iona said to Lysander gesturing to the corridor.  
"Sure." He said and stepped out of the common room. They began to walk around the castle together, talking about random stuff. Eventually they went into an abandoned classroom.  
"What is it you wanted to talk about?"Lysander said when they were both sitting comfortably on a desk.  
"I just need to talk to someone, who would sort of understand how I feel." Iona said.  
"You fancied Weasley?" Lysander said disbelieveingly.  
"Kinda, you fancied Lucy." Iona countered.  
"I guess, I should of asked her sooner shouldn't I?"  
"Hey, think about it this way, with me it won't be as awkard." Iona said smiling at him. He laughed  
"I guess. I'm actually glad you came, everyone kept giving me weird looks back in the common room." Lysander said.  
"Same here. I guess they all thought I would be going with Fred."  
"Seems a lot worse for you than for me, you and Fred were best friends."  
"Well, atleast it wasn't a messy break up." Iona said as she stood up.  
"I'll walk you back to your common room." Lysander said quickly.  
"Sure okay." So together they walked back to Gryffindor common room. When they reached it. Iona hugged him and said she'd hopefully see him tomorrow. Lysander looked surprised but hugged her back. When she walked into the common room she made straight for the girls stair case. But a voice stopped her.  
"So you are finally back from snogging Scamander." Fred said.  
"I don't snog people for the fun of it. I only do that if I actually like them." Iona shot back spitefully and walked up the stair and into her dormitory


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone,  
This chapter is going to have the start of the ball**

Iona hadn't talked to Fred since that night she came back to the common after talking to Lysander. Fred had tried many times to apologize for what he had said but Iona refused to give him the courtesy of even looking him in the eye. She had also been spending more time with Lorcan and Lysander. Once you got to know them they were really nice and funny. So one day (The day before the dance.) they were hanging out in a classroom that had been filled with couches and had a fire going Iona was lying on a couch with her feet on Lysander's lap reading a special edition of the qubblier. Lysander and Lorcan's mum ran the magazine. She couldn't help but to remeber a situation much like this. When she and Fred were still best friends. Lysander saw her face fall and asked her what was wrong. Sh hitched a smile back onto her face and acted like nothing had happened. Lysander had become quite close in a matter of days especially after Lucy told everyone how she and Fred were dating. Hanna had been telling Iona that just because she was going to the dance with Lysander didn't mean she actually had to be his friend. James had looked at Hanna annoyedly, he understood why Iona was hanging out with the Scamanders and had even joined them a few times when Hanna and Fred fighting had become insufferable. She spent more time with Lysander and Lorcan than in her own common room. Her common room was where Fred was looking at her with eyes that made her want to break down and forgive him, it was were Hanna was always fighting with Fred. That night she said goodbye to Lysander and Lorcan at the door to Ravenclaw tower and proceeded on to her own common room but she stopped dead when she heard to all to familiar voices,  
"Come on Freddie everyone already thinks we are dating, I mean you came to my common room." She heard Lucy Jones voice say. Iona jumped behind a suit of armour as they came closer.  
"I wasn't looking for you I wanted to know if Iona was in there with those Scamander twins." Fred said as Iona's heart jumped, he'd been looking for her, he did care for her. But then she remembered everything that had happened since that hogsmead weekend. He obviously didn't care that much.  
"Really Fred you can't still be thinking about that whore, I bet she going out with both of the Scamanders." Lucy said. Iona felt her eyes well up with tear. How could Lucy say that Iona had never been anything but nice to her.  
"She's not like that Lucy" Fred defended Iona.  
"Fred she hasn't talked to you in ages, she is a good for nothing mudblooded whore." Lucy said. Iona looked around the statue at exactly the wrong time. Lucy and Fred's lips were connected in a firey kiss. Iona couldn't take it anymore she got up from behind the armour and ran past them as tears threatened to splash from her eyes. She didn't go to her common room someone would find her there. She ran into an abandoned classroom. She hoped with all her might that they hadn't seen her. She heard someone run past. Once their footfalls had faded away she exited the room and walked to the common room. When she reached the common room someone was sitting by the fire. What was it with people these days and staying up late so she got caught.  
"Iona." Iona let out a sigh of relief that it was only James. Iona sat down on the floor with her back on the sofa.  
"Fred sent me to talk to you, because he knows you won't listen to him." James stated matter-of-factly.  
"When'd he say that?" Iona replied, of course it was about Fred.  
"Few minutes before you came in.  
"So he got back from sucking faces with Jones?" Iona said spitefully. James face formed a small O shape.  
"That's why he looked so worried when he said I needed to talk to you." Iona just shrugged her shoulders in a reply.  
"Anyway, he really wants to talk to you. He said he misses being your friend."  
"He shoulda thought about that before, he called me easy. Oh and then I over heard him letting his little bitch of a girl friend call me a mudblooded whore." Iona spat. James face turned into a tornado of rage.  
"Lucy Jones called you a mudblood."  
"Not to my face." Iona said as she stood up, "Oh, and tell Fred that I said, Fuck you." Iona said as she skipped of up the staircase to her dormitory. She tried again and again to fall asleep but couldn't her mind was so full of images of her slapping Lucy to oblivion and then doing the same to Fred. Yet a memory of their kiss the heat and the safeness Fred had brought to her life. With that image etched into her mind she fell asleep...  
She was at the ball dancing, although it wasn't with Lysander. She was Dancing with Fred. It was a slow song. Iona hand hand's were wrapped around his neck. His arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Their faces were almost touching their lips were millimetres apart.  
"So I guess I'm forgiven." Fred whispered his breath tickled her lips.  
"Yes..." Iona breathed. Fred leaned in at the same time as Iona and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Fred began to trail his hand through Iona's long silky sand coloured strands. Iona fingers began to lace themsevles through Fred's bronze felt the warm safety wash it's self over her whole body. When they broke apart Fred rest his forehead on her's and stared into her eyes with those amazing Brown ones that could see into her soul.

Iona woke up drenched in sweat and breathing erracticly. _It was only a dream, _She thought, _Just a dream. _Then why did she feel sad. She shouldn't feel sad about not kissing Fred. She hated Fred... Didn't she? Iona tried again to fall asleep but she couldn't. She stood up off her bed an raked through her trunk until she laid hands on a jumper. It was Red and had the words Weasley 02 printed on the back. It was Fred's old quidditch hoodie. She'd stolen it from last summer as revenge for when he had ignored her when he and James had come to her house, he had spent the whole weekend following Kaya around like a lost puppy. The memory of it made her smile. She pulled the jumper over her head, pulled on her Uggs and stuff her wand in her boots just in case. Then she climbed down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. She made her way to the entrance hall. A blast of cold air hit her face as she slipped out of the castle. After she stepped outside voices went up from the empty space behind her.  
"I still don't get why we are doing this!" One said.  
"She's been disappearing every night since, well, you know" The other said.  
"It's none of our business."  
"It is." While this argument was going on Iona had made her way to a tree beside the lake. She stood their her arms wrapped around herself. two set of foot prints appeared in the deep snow they stopped a little way from her.  
"I know your there." she sighed. and looked a the point where the prints stopped. Suddenly an annoyed looking James and a shy looking Fred appeared. She stared at Fred for second too long then snapped her eyes away.  
"What do you want?" She said.  
"I have no idea why I'm here." James said then faded away into the distance leaving Iona alone with Fred.  
"Thanks a lot," Iona shouted at James's retreating back, "Err..."  
"Iona you know I tried to stop Lucy saying those things." Fred begged.  
"Then why gig you kiss her?" She moaned.  
"Iona, there's only one girl I'd kiss voluntarily. And it's not Lucy."  
"God, I'm so confused." I said to the sky.  
"Why"  
"I should hate you for getting me into this mess. It's all your fault for kissing me. But then I wish you did it again." She said.  
"What?" Fred said bewildered.  
"I know. And Lucy then goes and takes you away from me. Then I have this weird dream and I can't tell anyone about."  
"Why can't you tell anyone."  
"Because, James will tell me it means I' in love with you, Hanna will say that I should get over you and Lysander and Lorcan will just stay silent." Iona moaned.  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
"Because I should hate you!" Iona shouted at the world.  
"I know you should, I just wanted to say sorry for everything."  
"I forgive you..." Iona muttered. Fred stopped mid stride and turned back to her.  
"You... you do?" Fred said disbelievingly.  
"Yes... yes I do." I said.  
"I promise not to hurt you like that again."  
"You better not, but Fred. I don't think I can actually be your girlfriend.'  
"Why?"  
"Because, there's still Lucy."  
"Iona, I'm yours. I always have been since that first day at Kingcross when you laughed at me and James."  
"And I'll always be yours but at the moment I'm not ready for everyone to know." Iona said.  
"What about if it was just us that knew?" Fred said a mischevious smile.  
"Like dating in secret?" Iona asked unsurely.  
"Exactly like that."  
"Yes!" Iona exclaimed throwing er arms round Fred's neck. His arm placed themselves round her waist and his head went towards hers. Iona met him halfway and their lips crashed together. Fred's arms tightened around her neck. Iona hands cupped around Fred's face. The spark was there and brighter than ever.

* * *

**I lied! MWAHHAHAHAHA!  
Sorry, I can't be bothered to edit the top. Whole Christmas dance next chapter.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello mes petits amis,  
As I said this chapter will contain most of the Christmas dance (I hope)**

* * *

The next morning Iona woke up in a bed that wasn't her own, she tried sit up but there was an arm around her weighing her down. She looked up and saw Fred sleeping peacefully beside her. Looking around her she saw the curtains around the bed were drawn, she silently thanked god. She and Fred had agreed to keep them a secret. She managed to lift Fred's arm off of her and sit up. She peeked through the curtains. Her boots were at the side of her bed and her wand was on the bedside table. Everyone one else was asleep. She quickly gave Fred a kiss on the cheek. Then Iona stood up and pulled her boots on and picked up her wand. She was still fully clothed wearing T-shirt, Pajama bottoms and stolen Quidditch hoodie. She laughed to her self that Fred hadn't noticed. Silently she crept out of the boys dorm and into the common room. It was silent and empty. She would have had a lot of explaining to do if she was seen coming down from the boys dormitory in the morning by anyone in her year or older. She cross the common room and slipped up the stairs and into her dormitory. She stopped as all the girls were a wake, they turned to stare at her..  
"Girl where have you been?" Hanna exclaimed.  
"Yeah we were starting t worry." Hilary added. Iona went red as she thought of what they would say if she told the truth. Hanna for one thing would be mad then she be sad then she be ecstatic.  
"Nothing I went for a walk earlier." She thought. She got a questioning look from Hanna but the question wasn't pursued. After Iona was dressed she went down to Breakfast with Hanna. When they sat down Hanna began to bother her about where she had been.  
"Where were you?" Hanna asked for a fourth time. Meanwhile a mental battle was going on inside Iona's head. Hanna was her bestfriend she had a right to know but then again she and Fred had agreed not to tell anyone.  
"Earth to Iona." Hanna groaned.  
"Sup guys.?" James said dumping himself down beside Hanna.  
"Nothing much." Iona said.  
"She won't tell me why she came back to the dorm forty-five minutes ago." Hanna moaned. After this was announced James looked at her weirdly, Iona shook her head. Thankfully Fred decided to sit down beside her at that moment in time. Hanna glared at him.  
"It's okay Fred's cool." Iona said as though talking to a dog. James smiled between them. The gang was back together. They spent the rest of breakfast laughing. After breakfast they decided to have a snowball fight. Iona and Hanna went back to their dorm to put something warmer on.  
"I know you were gone for the whole night. I saw you leave." Hanna said just as they were about to leave.  
"I had stuff to attend to." Iona replied quickly.  
"Did you have time to forgive Fred? Not that I'm complaining." Hanna asked.  
"That's one of the thing I attended to." Hanna thought that was good enough. Together they walked down the staircase to the boys. Hanna and James walked a little in front of Iona and Fred.  
"James knows." Fred said quietly his breath tickle her ear sending shivers down her spine.  
"What'd he say?" She said.  
"He said that he'd kill me if I hurt you. Then he congratulated me." Fred said a smile crossing his face.  
"Wow. Can I tell Hanna?" She asked quickly.  
"If you want to." Fred laughed. James and Hanna were quite far infront of them so Fred bent down to kiss her quickly. Iona reciprocated, Fred deepened the kiss pushing her into the wall. Iona stopped him.  
"They'll see." She said as Fred's forehead came to rest on hers.  
"Then hurry up and tell her." Fred moaned. This made Iona smile. Fred took Iona's hand and pulled her into a run so they could catch up with the other two. Hanna was ranting at James about something Iona had no idea about. James gave them a knowing smile as they appeared beside them. Hanna just looked between them confused. When they reached the grounds the snow was deeper than the night before and great for snow balls. Being the merciless person she is Hanna started the snowball fight by hitting James in the back of the neck as soon as they were out side. Soon it was all against James and Fred, Iona and Hanna were winning. Then suddenly Hanna turned and tried to hit Iona with a snowball. Iona manage to dodge it and shove another one down her Shirt. Hanna screamed and began to chase after her. After a few minutes of running Iona ducked behind a tree to catch her breath. She found James there as well.  
"You gonna tell her about you and Fred?" He asked as she panted.  
"Trying... to... find a... moment... when... she isn't... trying to... shove a snowball down my trousers." Iona stated. James laughed and ran around the tree and hit Fred in the chest with a snowball. Iona followed his lead and ran around the tree and scanned the area for Hanna. when she found her she picked up some snow and lobbed it in Hanna's general Direction. It hit her. Hanna ran towards her ready just as Fred surrendered to James.  
"GAME OVER!" James shouted. It was about time too. Iona and Hanna had to get ready for the dance. They shouted bye to the boys and walked into the castle.

* * *

"Hanna." Iona said just before they went to meet the boys before the dance.  
"Yeah?" Hanna said as she applied a bit more Mascara to her already heavy eyelashes.  
"Err... how would you react if I told you I was dating Fred?" I asked cautiously.  
"Well, I don't know I never really thought that would happen."  
"Err... well... I am kinda..." She trailed off.  
"O MI GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN SOMEDAY!" Hanna screamed.  
"You just said you never really thought about it."  
"Well, I am a lying conniving bitch." Hanna laughed.

Together they walked down the stairs to meet with the boys. Fred's mouth dropped when he saw her. Honestly Iona didn't think she looked that good. She was wearing the green dress she had bought in Glad Rags, Hanna had helped Iona put her hair up in a loose bun and she had applied a little natural make up. Once the girls had reached the boys they joined up, Hanna with James and Iona with Fred. Again they let the other two drift in front. Fred pulled her into a secret passage way. He hugged her tight in whispered in her ear that she was beautiful.  
"I told Hanna." Iona told him.  
"What did she say?"  
"She started screaming that she knew it was going to happen." Iona smiled. An even large one spread onto Fred's face as he bent down to kiss her. he stopped just before he touched her lips and smiled at her.  
"I love you." he breathed, then pushed his lips to hers. Iona wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to play with the strands of hair that had fallen down. Fred stopped the kiss and said that htey really should be going down to the entrance hall. Iona felt her insides twinge when she realised that Fred was still going to the dance with Lucy. She didn't let her jealousy show though. When they reached the entrance hall she gave Fred a hug then she walked over to Lysander as Lucy ran over to Fred. Iona decided that it was best if she didn't look back, just in case. She entered the hall Lysander. They sat next to Hanna and James. Lorcan had decided not to come. Hanna looked at Iona slightly oddly when she noted that Fred was on the other side of the hall with Lucy. She quickly mouthed that her and Fred were secret. Lysander and James were talking animatedly about Quidditch so hadn't noticed this little exchange. A few hours later Iona was sitting at the side alone while Lysander was talking to some of his Ravenclaw mates quite a bit away. She was watch Fred dance with Lucy. She felt the cushion sink as someone sat down beside her.  
"Looking good Robertson." Scorpius Malfoy sneered. He still hadn't managed to get revenge on Her and James and Fred, Iona always made sure he didn't have the opportunity. She surrounded herself with people. Now, though, she was alone.  
"What is it?" Iona said stonily.  
"Just wondered if you wanted to dance." Malfoy asked too innocently.  
"No thanks, Oh look my dates coming over." This wasn't necessarily true Lysander was still talking to his friends but Fred was glaring pointedly at Malfoy. Iona stood up to leave. but Malfoy caught her wrist.  
"Watch out for me Robertson. I'll get you someday." He whispered in her ear, "You mark my words, I'll take you and break you. I will have help." His words left Iona feeling sick. Malfoy was evil. She decided to leave. She walked over to Lysander and told him she was going to leave. He looked at her worried.  
"I'll come with you." He said.  
"No it's fine, I'll be fine. I just need to get out of here." She shrugged. Lysander insisted so eventually she gave in. Together they walked up to her common room. At just before the portrait hole she gave him a hug. Lysander turned back to go to the hall while Iona walked up to the Fat Lady.  
"How many boyfriends do you have?" The fat lady asked her.  
"None." Iona said flatly.  
"What about you and the Weasley boy you hangout with?"  
"Christmas tree." Iona said.  
"His name isn't Christmas tree.  
"The Password, Christmas tree."  
"Fine." And the lady swung open to let her pass into the empty common room. Iona made her way up to the dormitory and pulled on her Pajamas and the hoodie. She pulled on her boots and trod down to common room with school bag. She sat down in one of the chairs by the fire. Iona sat there doing her left over homework. She still could get rid of the sick feeling that Malfoys words gave her. Th first people back were James and Hanna. Apparently Fred had told them that she had left early. They looked extremely worried when she told them about Malfoy.  
"He's a dick head, don't listen to him he's just trying to get into your head." Hanna said angrily.  
"Hanna, this time it's different he was completely serious." Iona explained. James hadn't said anything. He just sat there looking stoney. Then the portrait hole burst open to show a panting Fred.  
"Do you think that I'd go to askaban if I killed Lucy?" Fred said. Hanna laughed.  
"I mean seriously she is so annoying. I told her I don't like her that way but she still tried to throw her self at me. It didn't work." Fred groaned as he sat down beside Iona. He swung his arm round her as James began to tell him what had happened with Malfoy. Fred held her closer to him as the story continued. Iona safer in his arms, like Malfoy wasn't going to do anything to her. After James had finished Hanna said that Iona should get some sleep. So Iona gave Fred a quick kiss and followed Her best friend up to their dormitory.

* * *

**Thank you people sticking with me until I got the chapter up. It's just I went back to school on Tuesday, which meant I got more work after school and I also had Glee youth Theatre and some other clubs so uploads won't be as common as they used to be. **


	11. Chapter 11

It was nearly the end of January when a sign for a Hogsmead weekend went up. It was scheduled for Valentines day. Iona's heart rose when she saw this, this year she would definately have a date. She turned to Hanna and saw her looking a bit disgruntled.  
"What's up?" Iona asked her.  
"It's okay for you. Valentines day outing just means that you and Fred have an excuse to go on a date." Hanna sighed.  
"I'm sure you're gonna get asked by someone." Iona smiled. Hanna shrugged her shoulders.  
"Ten galleons someone doesn't ask me." Hanna replied.  
"Okay." Iona said and they shook hands. Together they walked down to the Great hall for Breakfast. Fred was standing at the bottom of the marble staircase waiting for Iona. He smiled when he saw her approaching but someone swiftly stepped in front of her and Hanna before they reached the staircase.

"Freddie!" A girls voice screeched. Blond head made it's way quickly towards an annoyed looking Fred.  
"Err... Hi Lucy," Fred groaned, "I was actually looking for someone else."  
"Who? Oh well catch you later." Lucy said fluttering her eye lashes at him. Iona scoffed, sometimes Iona wondered how Lucy had ever gotten to be a Ravenclaw. Iona and Hanna continued on their way down stairs after Lucy had left. When they reached Fred he laced his arm around Iona's waist and continued beside them. James was already in the great hall when they sat down. Once Breakfast was over Iona said goodbye to Hanna, James and Fred and walked over to the Ravenclaw table to walk to Ancient Runes with Lysander. She saw him immediately he was talking to Lucy in undertones looking annoyed.  
"Err... Lysander, do wanna go to class now." Shsaid. Lysander looked up at her and smiled but Lucy looked at her angrily. Lucy flounced off to whatever class she had now. Iona to walk toward the door and Lysander fell into step beside her.  
"So what were you and Lucy talking about?" Iona attempted to start a conversation as they reached to of the marble staircase.  
"Oh I was ust telling her that she should rethink her plan to start dating Fred." Lysander said plainly, Iona didn't notice how he looked at her slyly for the corner of his eye for a reaction.  
"W...well, what's her plan."  
"She was gonna try to corner him and ask him. I told her though that he probably gonna ask someone else." Iona just smiled, of course Lysander would see.  
"Oh, Iona, err... Lorcan was wondering if you could sort of put in a good word for him with your friend Hanna." Lysander said as they reached the classroom. Iona's eyes widened. She never thought Lorcan liked Hanna. Lysander laughed then opened the door into the classroom for her. Iona smiled then walked through the door.

An hour later Iona walked out of the classroom Lysander beside her laughing at a really bad joke he'd told her.  
"You're such a goof ball." She stated between laughs. Lysander just raised and eyebrow and continued beside her, still telling bad jokes, until they reached they Charms corridor where Iona gave him a quick hug then left and walked up to Fred, Hanna and James. Hanna was looking annoyedly at James. James had a blank face while Fred looked like he was about to laugh.  
"What's happened?" Iona said.  
"James just got asked to the dance by some Hufflepuff chick, who in my opinion is quite a catch, and said yes." Fred said. Iona raised her eye brow at the fact Fred thought that the girl was a catch.  
"Obviously not as much of a catch as you." Fred said quickly.  
"Nice save. Does James even know her name?" Iona said.  
"James, dude what's your dates name?" Fred said.  
"Erm... I think it's Georgina." James flinched when he saw the looked on Hanna's face. He ran a worried hand through his hair. Iona quickly pulled Hanna away from him.  
"Girl, let me murder James." Hanna growled  
"No, murdering someone isn't the way forward." Iona said swiftly  
"It is if he doesn't even know his dates name."  
"James can be a complete idiot a lot of the time get over it."  
"Who's gonna ask me know." Iona thought about what Lysander said about Lorcan earlier and decided to help.  
"I heard Lorcan Scamander kinda likes you." Iona tried. Hanna's face lit up.  
"Really, do you think he'll ask me?" She replied eagerly.  
"If he does I'm owed 10 galleons." Iona chuckled and followed the rest of the class into Charms.

Two hours later The four of them were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating, well drinking, tomato soup.  
"So, Iona you got a date for Hogsmead?" Fred said trying to sound overly casual.  
"Well, still trying to decide, Finn Macmillan or Ryder Thomas." Iona said sarcastically.  
"Well, would mind considering me." Fred said.  
"Fine. You, Macmillan or Thomas... Do any of you guys know where I could find Ryder Thomas at lunch?" Fred mocked insult.  
"Seriously babe do you wanna go to hogsmead with me on Valentines day?"  
"Of course." Iona said and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Later as the four of them left the great hall Lorcan came up behind them and asked Hanna to Hogsmead. Behind him Lysander gave Iona the thumbs up. Hanna said a loud, excited, yes and Jaes's face fell slightly. Iona rolled her eyes. it was obvious that he liked Hanna and that Hanna liked him. Why they didn't date was beyond her.

That night Iona was sitting in her dormitory alone when Hanna came panting up.  
"Ly...san...der wants... to.. talk... to ...you." Hanna said.  
"Cool, why'd you run up here?" Iona sad as she stood up.  
"I... du... no... spur... of... the... mo... ment... thing." Hanna said still panting.  
"I don't think that the team captain's gonna be happy with that fitness level." Iona laughed and exited the dormitory. She made her way through the common room and met Lysander at the portrait hole. He looked really annoyed by something.  
"Lucy, decided to take Fred on a walk by the lake I thought we'd follow." Lysander smiled.  
"Okay." Iona said suddenly annoyed that Lucy was still going after Fred. She was equally annoyed at the fact Fred had agreed to go on a walk with her.  
"Incase your wondering I saw them leave your common room together." Lysander said. They began walking down the many flights off stairs to the entrance hall. Out the windows they could see the two forms making their way towards the lake. Iona thought that Lucy looked more perfect beside Fred than she did. Lucy with her perfect blonde hair and blue eyes. All Iona had a was curly waves the colour of wet sand and plain brown eyes. Jealousy went in waves through her. She began to doubt her right over Fred.  
"Iona, don't think that." Lysander said shortly.  
"Am I that easy to read?" Iona sighed.  
"Sometimes, this time it was coming off you in waves." Iona just shrugged and carried on walking when they got out side the figures by the lake seemed to be engaged in either a fight of an embrace. Lucy's voice was whispering something that carried through the wind. Fred looked extremely uncomfortable.  
"Come on Freddie. Just ditch who ever it is your going with and g with me." Lucy moaned.  
"Lucy get off." Fred groaned pushing. Lucy looked very insulted. She looked around and caught sight of the two forms that were watching them.  
"Enjoying the show?" She shrieked. Fred looked up from were he had been staring at the lake. Lysander decided now was the right time to show their faces so he lit his wand and Fred's eye widened.


	12. Chapter 12

"What were you doing with him!" Fred exclaimed.  
"Excuse me, I wasn't the one who decided to go down to the lake with the same girl that almost split us up." Iona shouted. They were standing in an abandoned classroom, Lysander and Lucy had left them at the top of the marble staircase.  
"Yeah, why were you with him. It would have been just as easy to follow me with James."  
"There is no difference between James and Lysander and yet you hate Lysander."  
"James is my best mate and would never try to steal my girl... friend."  
"Lysander and I have never even been close enough to kiss!"  
"I haven't even look at another girl since we started dating and still you don't trust me."  
"How can you expect me to?" Iona moaned as her eyes began to fill with tears, "It's not like you trust me."  
"Iona you know I do."  
"I...I know." Iona said and collapsed against Fred chest.  
"Good, now babe." Fred said. Iona looked at him and raised her eyebrows.  
"Babe is not ok." She laughed. Fred looked at her apologetically and bent down to give her a kiss.

* * *

A few weeks later it was the day of the hogsmead trip. Iona woke up with Fred's arms wrapped around her. Looking around she noticed that they were still in the common room. She untangled herself from Fred and shook him awake.  
"Huh?" Fred grunted rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Iona thought his bed head was so cute. Quickly she bent down and kissed his cheek then walked up to her dormitory. The Hanna was sitting up in her bed looking around wearily.  
"Why do insist on letting me sleep down there with Fred?" Iona sighed as she fell onto Her bed.  
"Eh. waking both of you up is too much trouble." Hanna groaned as she lifted herself out of bed. Together they began to get ready for the Hogsmead outing. Iona pulled on a pair of black leggings, denim shorts, a weird sisters T-shirt Hanna had given her at Christmas and the quidditch hoodie she had gypsied from Fred. She puled her Sandy hair into a loose bun and sat down wait for Hanna to decide which eye shadow to wear. Eventually Hanna decided to wear the natural shade and they went down to meet the boys. When James saw Hanna he went through a chain of different emotions, ending in a face that looked incredibly jealous. Whereas Fred just smiled even more widely.

Together the four of them walked down to the they walked past the Ravenclaw table Hanna broke away from them and sat down next to Lorcan. Lysander immediately stood up and walked over to them.  
"Hi can I sit with you guys?" He asked. Iona felt Fred's grip tighten around her as she nodded. James couldn't help but stare at Hanna and Lorcan throughout breakfast.  
"Does she actually like him?" Jams wondered aloud as they finished. Iona shrugged. James nodded and reluctantly walked over to Georgina. Or at least that's what he thought her name was. After Gregory the Caretaker had checked the list for their names Fred and Iona made their way down the path to Hogsmead.

When the two of them reached the village they saw Lorcan and Hanna already sitting at a table in Madame Puddifoot's (now run by her daughter Madimoiselle Pudifoot). Hanna tried to wave them in but Iona quickly shook her head as Fred pulled her into the Three Broomsticks. Iona sat down at an empty table while Fred went to get drinks.  
"Hey Iona." A voice that was all to happy said to her. Iona looked up and saw Lucy.  
"Hi Lucy." She sighed.  
"Do you have a date? Or are you all alone." Lucy said in an voice that was all too sweet.  
"Yes, infact." Iona said defiantly.  
"Oh. Who?"  
"I'm here with Fred." Iona said as she saw him turn round with their drinks. Lucy spluttered.  
"Iona, I was serious."  
"So was I. Hi Fred." Iona said.  
"Hey Iona." Fred said sketchily.  
"Freddiekins why are you here with her?" Lucy pouted.  
"Because, I like Iona." Fred said as though he was explaining that two plus two made fourto a three year old. Fred wrapped an arm around Iona's shoulder and gave her a gentel kiss. Lucy stood up angrily and walked away. Iona let out a sigh of relief. Fred and her spent the day looking around the shops and avoiding Lucy and her wrath. Fred bought Iona a box of honey dukes selections. They went into Fred's dad's shop to look around. George was working at the counter, he waved them over.  
"Hey kids, thought I'd come and check on the shop." George said and Flashed them a smile.  
"Right, and the fact that it was on a valentines day hogsmead weeked had nothing to do with it?" Fred said suspiciously.  
"Nope." George said and popped the p. Fred just raised an eyebrow and pulled Iona over to look at a display on something he'd helped his dad to come up with. Niether Iona or Fred noticed but a few seconds after they had left the counter Lucy walked up to the counter with her arms full of little pink vials.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I really wasn't expecting it be so long but I've had lots of Home work and stuff to do for my theatre group and then the laptop I normally use broke so I had to use my big computer. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys. Again I am sorry for any wait that has happened or will happen in the future.**

* * *

A few weeks later Iona was sitting with Fred, James and Hanna. Hanna had started to talk to James again. Though it was very formal. Iona was having trouble concentrating on her essay because Fred was staring at the top of her head and smiling.  
"Stop it." Iona whispered. She could feel Fred's smile widen.  
"Stop what I'm not doing anything." Fred replied.  
"Your silently flirting with me. Stop it."  
"I'm not." Iona just sighed. Fred was so persistent. She continued trying to concentrate on her essay. A few seconds later Hanna let out a small giggle as she saw Lorcan coming into the library. Spotting them Lorcan walked over and sat down between Hanna and Iona. Hanna lent over and kissed his cheek. Lorcan put his arm around Hanna shoulder and began whispering into her ear. James went red with anger and stood up pack up his and stormed out of library. Fred and Iona quickly got up and followed him leaving Hanna and Lorcan to themselves. They found James in a deserted class room punching the blackboard. He didn't notice when the two of them came in and sat down on a desk.  
"James, bro, what's up?" Fred asked and then he let out a small gasp of pain as Iona nudged him in the side. James sank down the wall and ran his hands through his already messy hair.  
"Does Hanna actually like Lorcan?" James moaned looking at Iona pleadingly.  
"I don't know she doesn't talk about him at all.'" Iona said. She and Fred moved over to sit beside James.  
"Dude, get over her. She got over you the moment you said yes to that hufflepuff, what's her face." Fred said.  
"Not helping Fred." Iona muttered, then louder said," James, don't give up. I'm sure that she does like you just she think you don't like her so she's making you jealous."  
"You think?"  
"We are sure." Fred said finally getting that this was a moment for sympathy not colder hard matter-of-factness. Together Fred and Iona helped Fred up and made him come to lunch with them.

When they reached the great hall Iona spotted Hanna sitting with Lorcan at the Ravenclaw table so she dragged James quickly past them. They sat down at their usual seats and began eating. James kept glancing behind him. Fred didn't notice, to busy stuffing his face with food, but Iona kept on having to tell James to stop it. At the end of dinner the three of them got up to leave but Iona was stopped by Hanna.  
"Girl talk." Hanna said shortly. Iona nodded wearily and follow Hanna out into the grounds. The two girls sat down at the edge of the lake. Hanna looked extremely confused and worried.  
"Lorcan said he loved me." Hanna groaned at last.  
"Wow. And this is a problem because..." Iona said  
"I don't love him. I barely like him enough to date him." Hanna cried. Iona just stayed silent.  
"I'm sorry. I'm a bad person aren't I?" Hanna moaned.  
"No you're not. Hanna, you have to tell him though.  
"I know. I feel like crap. I only said yes to him to make James jealous."  
"It worked." Hanna looked up.  
"It did?" Iona just nodded. They got up and walked back to the castle. Hanna was humming happily but stopped when they reached the top of the marble staircase. Hanna walked away from Iona slowly as she made her way to Ravenclaw tower. Iona continue along the corridor and through a few secret passages James had showed her on his dad's special map back in second year.

Just before she reach the common room she was pulled into a little alcove by someone. When she looked up it was James.  
"Hanna's breaking up with Lorcan." Iona said swiftly.  
"Ok, cool. Just thought you should know that Fred isn't quite himself at the moment." James said then tried to leave butt Iona pulled him back.  
"In what way?" She said too calmly.  
"Erm... well," He said nervously then he sped up, "Once you and Hanna left Fred and I stayed a little longer. Lucy sat down beside us and gave Fred a drink. Then he sort of forgot about and went off with her." Iona jaw dropped. Then it dawned on her.  
"Oh my god."  
"What?"  
"I can't higher than me in potions. It's obvious. Lucy, that freaking bitch, slipped Fred a love potion." James's mouth formed an O shape. Then he asked how did they get him to snap out of it. Iona explained that they needed to get a cure. They stood there making a plan. Then Hanna came past and saw two people standing the alcove very close together. Feeling slightly curious she lit her wand and walked over. Seeing who it was her eyes widened.  
"Err... Hi guys, watcha doing." Hanna asked quickly.  
"Hanna, we need your amazing brain." Iona said happy to see Hanna.  
"Why?" Hanna said confused.  
"Lucy, you know the Ravenclaw bitch, slipped Fred a love potion. And we need your help making a cure." Hanna's eye widened at the news. She nodded immediately. Together the three of them rushed through the common room and up the stairs to the Boys dormitories. Iona kept her eyes averted from the corner that everyone else was staring at. That was where Fred was sitting with Lucy. When they reached the dorm James pulled his copy of The standard book of Potions grade 4. Hanna flicked through the book to the pages about love potions.  
"Do you know what type of love potion it was?" Hanna said in a business like voice.  
"Probably Uncle George's" James said. Hanna looked through the book and found the page with the recipe like it and looked for the cure. Her face fell when she saw it. She showed the other two the page and Iona just sighed. The cure had two different recipes. One took a matter of days but consisted of ingredients that none of them could get their hands on without breaking about fifteen school rules and the other used simple ingredients but need to stew over a two months.  
"One we can't do and the other will take us to the Easter Holiday." Iona groaned."  
"We could always wait it out." Hanna said shyly.  
"But she'll just keep giving him spiked food and drinks." James said bluntly. Hanna sighed exasperatedly. Iona nodded. Maybe during Easter while he was at his grandparents house it would wear off. James seemed to be thinking along the same lines because a few seconds later he voiced it then he sprung up from the bed and said he needed to write his Grandparents a letter. Hanna and Iona walked down the stairs chatting happily. When they reached the common room it was to see Fred saying goodbye to Lucy. He then plonked himself down in front the two girls.  
"Hi guys. Iona, I'm sorry but Lucy and I have this connection." Iona just nodded slowly. James came running back.  
"I should expect a reply tomorrow." He said as he sat down beside them. The other three looked confused. Then James explained that he had asked his mother's parents if Iona come to the burrow with them for Easter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, Sorry again for the wait. I've skipped to the Easter holidays in this Chapter.**

* * *

Iona had been taken to the burrow by James's parents two days ago. They had appeared in the fire right on time. Iona's parents looked quite alarmed by the perople stepping out of their fire place but didn't say anything as Iona rushed up stairs to get her trunk. She had settled into the burrow. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable to hear Fred going on about Lucy, James looked ready to punch Fred constantly. During the days Iona sat watching the boys play quidditch with Rose, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne and Dominique, more of the weasley clan. The girls sat watching the boys or chatting. During meals Iona sat at thye great long table between Fred and James. And when night came she slept near the attic in a room plastered with pictures of the Chudley Cannons. Iona herself supported the Appleby Arrows. Sometimes Fred and James swuold come up to visit her. As the days went by Fred became less and Less enthusiastic when he spoke about Lucy. One night when all of the Weasleys were sitting in the small sitting room Fred absent mindedly put arm around Iona's shoulders. She lent into his warm form. Fred looked down at her and smile into her hair as he bent his down to rest his head on hers. James smiled sadly at them across the room. That night Iona pulled on her boots and the stolen quidditch hoodie, then she walked quietly down the stairs through house and out the stairs. When she reached the over grown garden she managed to hoist her self into a tree. The night was warm. She sat on a thick branch and pulled her legs up to her chest and sat there on the Branch. Iona heard someone come out of the Burrow. Seh let out a quiet sigh as he passed up her branch. He stood at the garden wall. Every so often he would bend down and pick up one of the few gnomes that crept out from underneath the bushes. Ioan swiftly jumped down from the tree. She made a slight thud as she hit the ground. The boy looked around, it was Teddy Lupin. He was James's dad's god son. His parents had died during the battle of hogwarts. His hair wasn't bright turquoise like always he had changed it to night blue. Fred had told her back in second year that Teddy was a metemorphmagus. Meaning according to James and her teachers that he could change his appearance at will.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He asked as Iona turned to go after a few awkward moments.  
"Erm... thinking." Iona said a while.  
"What happened to Fred's girlfriend Lucy?" Teddy asked suddenly.  
" Err... nothing, what." Iona replied nervously.  
"I saw you two earlier, the way you sat together."  
"We're just close friends." Teddy nodded not quite believing her.  
"Why are you out here?" Iona asked.  
" No reason." Teddy muttered. Iona walked over to him and stood beside him leaning on the wall.  
" I told you the truth, you better tell me." She said hoisting her self up on the wall so she was facing him. Teddy shrugged at her and turned away. Iona caught hold of his hand as he pushed it away from the wall. She pulled him back. towards her and asked again.  
"Just relationship problems, you wouldn't understand." He said. Iona placed her hands on her hips.  
"Oh yeah. Try me."  
"Fine," He said smiling slightly at her. "Yesterday I caught Victoire cheating on me and then she decided to act like nothing happened even though she knew that I knew. Today I broke up with her at work." Iona silently cursed herself. She really should learn to take no for an answer. Teddy obviously didn't want to talk about this.  
"Erm... well" Iona shifted uncomfortably on the wall. Teddy laughed at her.  
"We should really go back to the house." Teddy said. Iona slipped of the wall. Teddy's hand slipped into her's as the walked up to the house.

When she reached her room Iona flopped down on the bed. She barley had time to fall asleep when her door burst open. She looked up to see Teddy and James. They sat down on either side of her and began talking over eachother. Teddy was saying something about the fact the he knew something was going on between her and Fred. Jame son the other hand, well Iona couldn't quite make out what he was saying due to Teddy's loud whoops and Exclaimations.  
"She the hell up both of you!" Iona groaned. Both boys obliged quickly. "James first, considering I basically know what Teddy is gonna say." Teddy went slight rosie around the cheeks his hair becoming red as they spoke.  
"Well just before Teddy came back from where ever he was," Jams began. Teddy and Iona exchange a look that escaped the notice of James. "Anyway, Fred started talking in his sleep. He said that included your name. It sound like he was dreaming about you. I think the love potion's wearing off." Iona tried to muster a smile. She just couldn't feel all that happy about this. James looked questionly at her. " In case you didn't know, Iona, this is the point in time where you start jumping up and down in happiness." He said.  
"I know but what if it just happens again. Lucy's not gonna give up, is she?" Iona moaned running her hand through her hair.  
"Iona you cant just give up when the going gets tough." Teddy said.  
"Isn't that what you're doing?" Iona shot back. Teddy raised an eyebrow but didn't protest. She leaned back onto the orange and black wall and sighed. They just didn't get it.

* * *

**Again I am really sorry for the wait. Recently I haven't had and ounce of time at all. I promise that now it's February break I will update more. CROSS MY HEART HOPE TO DIE.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

When they went back to school Fred broke up with Lucy. After the shouting match that the two had in the entrance hall the night everyone came back Iona had been avoiding Fred. She had been spending most of her time in the library with Lysander. It was an arrangement that suited everyone. Apart from Fred. He didn't understand why Iona didn't talk to him or try to get back together. He began to suspect that it had something to do with all the time she was spending with Lysander all of a sudden. One day during breakfast James, Hanna, Fred and Iona were sitting with each other at the gryffindor table. Fred and James were deepen in discussion about quidditch. Iona stood up suddenly and walked over to join the blonde ravenclaw as they walked up to their Ancient Runes classroom together. Fred could see them laughing. Lysander put his hand over Iona's shoulder. Fred felt jealously boil up red inside him.  
"Do you think she and that blonde twat have something going on?" He said his voice full of spite. Both Hanna and James shrugged. James had filled Iona in what happened at the burrow.

Iona and Lysander walked up to their classroom together. Lysander was cracking his usual bad jokes. Iona couldn't help but laugh at his geekyness. It was cute really. He playfully put his arm round her shoulder as they walked into the entrance hall. Iona could feel Fred staring at them. Iona shrugged the feeling out of her head. When they reached the classroom, as usual, they were first there. Lysander jokingly bowed her through the door calling her your highness as she passed. Iona laughed at him. They sat on their desks chatting as they waited for the rest of their, considerably, small class. Recently Iona had noticed that it was like a weight off her shoulders to not have Fred going around being over protective of her. We they had been together Fred had watched over Iona like a hawk and barely let talk to Lysander. Where as now she barely spoke to Fred and spent over half her time with Lysander. At some points in time she liked Lysander better than they boy she used to call her best Friend. She felt more comfortable and relaxed around Lysander than she had around Fred in ages. Lysander smiled at Iona consistently. He was funny, nice and easy to be around. He sometimes brought out that feeling in Iona that used to be reserved only for Fred.

After Ancient Runes Lysander walked down to the Charms corridor with her. His arm was around Iona's shoulders. She was listening to a story about something that had happened to him and Lorcan during the break when they went to see their Grandpa. Iona exclaimed that he should of come see her as she was staying at the burrow and his Grandfather lived only a short distance away. Lysander smiled fondly down at her. Then he stated that he didn't think that Fred liked him very much. Iona went up on her toes and hugged him as they reached her classroom and told him she didn't really care.

Iona sat the rest of the day avoiding Fred stares. She spoke to him briefly but she could sense his jealously as he watched her. It made Iona feel slightly angry to think that Fred thought that even though they were broken up, and she really didn't want to get back together after all that had happened, that he still owned her and could tell her not to talk to people. It was during dinner that she voiced this. She had walked over briefly to the Ravenclaw table to ask Lysander about Ancient Runes homework. They had arranged to meet later in the library. When she came back to where her friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table she could her James and Fred arguing.  
"Dude you can't control what she does. She's not yours anymore." James groaned running a hand through his already messy hair.  
"But what does she see in blondie?" Fred said angrily.  
" 'Blondie' has a name and he isn't a twat." Hanna chimed in. Iona sat down beside them.  
"Yeah, Fred. He's called Lysander. And also, I'm not your girlfriend anymore. You can't freaking tell who not to talk to." Iona spat.  
"Well, I care. What if her Breaks your heart." Fred said. Iona laughed loudly at him.  
"I don't think that's possible. You already have." She said. Then Iona stood up and stalked out of the hall.  
"Fred stop being such an ass to her." Hanna groaned and followed Iona. James gave his best mate a sympathetic look as Fred sighed.  
"Why do girl have to be so damn moody?" Fred said.  
"Dude, I think it's just that time of month." James laughed patting Fred on the back.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter. Aussi vote on a new poll on my profile. I've been thinking, maybe Iona doesn't have to end up with Fred. I'll put some choices up and she can end up with them.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please vote on the poll on my profile to decide who Iona ends up with. Or else I'll stop writing this fanfic and move on to a Les mis one I've been writing in on of my notebooks. I will you know I will.**

* * *

"Hey Iona. What happened in the great hall at dinner?" Lysander said as he sat down beside Iona at one of the tables in the library and moved a pile of books that shielded her face.  
"Fred was being a dick." Iona said shortly. Lysander nodded and sat down beside her. He looked at the book that Iona was reading. Why she felt the need to read up on hexes and jinxes was beyond him.  
"I'm planning to hex Fred next time I see him," Iona said not looking up, " I don't know whether to give him boils where the sun don't shine or or to make him dance uncontrollably in the great hall." Lysander laughed saying he'd go with with the uncontrollable dancing. It would be funnier for everyone. Iona let out a short laugh but then quickly hid behind her book as the familiar faces off James and Fred came into the library.  
"Hey, you, have you seen Iona?" Fred said to Lysander. Lysander looked nervously over to Iona. James was also looking at the head behind the book.  
"Err... I don't know." Lysander said tentitively. Fred raised an eyebrow angrily.  
"I know you know where she is." He said.  
"Leave him alone, Fred." James sighed. But Fred wrestled his wrist out of his bestfriend's grasp, "Listen to me, Scamander, I don't know why Iona is so pissed with me but I know that she is probably into to you and if you break her heart I will kill you personally."  
"Leave him alone Fred. Also stop acting like you have the right to act like you really care." Iona said standing up. She smile down at Lysander and said goodbye before pulling James and Fred out of the library by their ears.

Once they were on the floor above Iona turned to the boys.  
"Fred. What the fuck is wrong with you recently?" She almost shouted.  
"I just don't like blondie."  
" You only feel that way because you're jealous that I actually talk to him. Now what's really up?"  
"I think I'll leave now..." Jame said.  
"Never gonna happen. You know something." Iona said the venom in her voice clear, " Right, Fred, What is it that has you acting like a complete arse?"  
"I just don't get it. I make one mistake, I swallow a love potion, and you decide that even after I snap out of it you don't want to be mine again."  
"Fred, get this into your thick skull, I and other girls are not objects that you can just own.  
"Sorry, but Iona why won't you be my girl friend again?"  
"Because, I just don't think I can go through you hurting me again."  
"You're dating Blondie."  
"For your information there is nothing between me and Lysander. Even if there was, which there isn't, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Fred perked up slightly at the news that Iona wasn't actually anything but friends with Lysander. Then she sighed looking at him sorrily and asked if they could just be friends like they were before they began dating. Resignedly Fred said yes. together the three newly reinstated best friends walked up to their common room. Hanna looked slightly happier to find out that Fred and Iona had decided to only be friends.

Later that night Iona was sitting up in her bed. Everyone else in the dormitory was asleep. Iona stood up quietly and walked over to the window. Staring out across the grounds she saw the smoke that curled from Hagrids hut by the forest. Iona had been to Hagrids a few times before. It was small but jolly. the one roomed cabin smelt like wood fire and home cooking, something hagrid was not very good at. Those days her and Fred's friendship had been untainted by a failed relationship. It made Iona's heart droop thinking about it. She had spent so much time trying to avoid Fred and his pleading gaze that she had forgotten that she was first and foremost his friend. Iona plodded sadly back to her bed. Yet she still could not sleep. She felt like there was something nagging at the back of her consiousness. It was keeping her awake. She rolled onto her side. trying to empty her mind. Still not working. Last term at times like this she would have crept into the boys dorm and talked to Fred, eventually falling asleep in his arms. Iona shook her head. Not anymore, she couldn't that anymore. It would make Fred think she liked him that way and she didn't. So instead Iona crept downstairs with a note book and sat by the glowing embers that were left of the fire from the night before. Maybe was quite like telling someone but it helped. Iona sat there her eyelids threatening to shut scribbling down everything that was bothering her. The list was long but when she was finished Iona felt satisfied. Feeling too tired for the walk up the stairs to her dormitory Iona simply lifted herself up onto one of the large sofas by the fire. She clutched her note book to her chest and sighed as sleep washed over her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. I'm a bit miffed that no-one decided to vote on my poll. But what the hey, who cares (I kinda do) I'll continue with the story anyway. And just to say Iona will still end up with Fred, because that was the choice of the ****_one_**** person who actually voted. **

* * *

The next morning Iona woke up in her bed. It confused her, she was sure she had fallen asleep in the common room last night. Running her hand through her hair Iona felt her hand come into contact with a piece of paper. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear miss,_

_Plese xcuse us for taking u up to uor doormitory.  
We r sorry that u did not find uor bed cumfortabl enuff to sleep in.  
From the howseelfs._

Iona sighed slightly, when atlast she made sense of the horribly misspelt letter. She sat up smiled when she saw it was Saturday, atlast. She pulled on her trackies and a random T-shirt. Looking around he saw that her notebook wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
"Shit," she whispered when she couldn't find it, "The house elves must have nicked it." She pulled on her boots and went down stairs in search of someone who would know where the kitchens were. She wasn't looking where she was going and apologized quickly to the many people she bashed into on her way down to the great hall. Iona even manged to ignore Scorpius's snide remarks about her hair which she had forgotten to brush. She stopped off quickly in the girls bathrooms to tie her her hair up quickly then continued on her way. Lysander went over to talk to her as she passed the Ravenclaw table but she waved him off. She was looking for the familiar shock of vibrant ginger hair. When at last she saw it she made her way over. Iona dropped her self down, out of breath, in front of James. Fred looked up and smiled at her briefly from stuffing his face then he turned back tot he matter at hand.  
"James... do you... have... that... map?" She panted. James raised an eyebrow at her but nodded.  
"Can I use it?" She said at last regaining her breath.  
"Why?" James said.  
"To find the kitchens."  
"Why can't we show you?"  
"Private matter."  
"Iona, your life stopped being private the moment you became Fred and I's best mate." James laughed.  
"The house elves nicked my note book." Iona groaned. James nodded knowingly. Fred just looked confused.  
"This matters because?" Fred said then he flinched as James kicked him under the table.  
"It matters Fred, because That notebook has stuff in it that if read would not be good for me or a few _other _people I could name. And if I don't get it back soon then I _will _go on a murderous rampage." Iona said delicately. Fred and James both looked slightly alarmed. Iona smiled sweetly at them and looked pointedly at James's pocket. Quickly he handed it over. Iona smiled at them and flounced out of the hall. Iona muttered the magic words when she got far enough from people. She scanned the map and quickly found the Kitchens.

When she reached where the door into the kitchens should have been all Iona could see was a tapestry of a bowl of fruit. Iona looked down at the map in confusion. But there it was clear in the ink, the dot that represented her standing right in front of the kitchens. Looking closer she saw instructions pop up by the dot.

_tickle the pear  
_

Iona did as the map bid her. To her surprise the pear turned into a door nob. Iona used to open the door that had just appeared. When she walked through the door she was engulfed by the scent of cooking. Looking around her she saw house elves, every where. There was a group by the corner. Iona made her way over to them. Her eyes widened when she saw that one of them was reading it out loud.  
"Excuse me, but can I please have that note book." Iona said. The house elves all jumped back to their apart from the two in the middle The y just looked up at her with a slightly worried look on their faces.  
"Sorry miss, Winky didn't mean to pry. Kreacher made her." The more feminine looking of the two squeaked.  
"Kreacher did no such thing. She lies, she wanted to read it as much as Kreacher." The other said.  
"Can I just have it back." Iona sighed. Winky nodded quickly and handed Iona her note book back.  
"We hope things work out between you and Mr Weasley." Winky squeaks as Iona turns to leave. Iona smiles slightly before walking out the door.

When Iona finally got back to the common room it was to find Hanna waiting for her. She said that James and Fred were looking all over the castle for her. Iona fell onto a chair to wait for them. She pulled out a book from her bag and began reading it while she waited. When at last they burst through the portrait hole they both looked slightly murderous.  
"I am going to kill Malfoy and those idiots he hangs out with." Fred said as he sat down next to Iona.  
"Why?" Iona said curiously looking up from her book.  
"Erm... no reason." Fred said. James came bounding in after him.  
"Ah, Iona, you're here. Can I have the map back do I know the best place to catch Malfoy and hex him into next century." James asked. Iona and Hanna raised their eyebrows at the boys.  
"Why?" Iona asked again. Fred shook his head at James from behind her back. James got the message and tried to think an excuse.  
"Erm... well... no reason. Because... erm... he just being a complete A-hole." He said finally. Iona looked at the boys curiously before returning to her book.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back bitches! I am here to bless you all with another chapter. (In case you are wondering I am really hyper as I am writing this.)**

* * *

Even two months later Fred and James were still acting weird about Malfoy. It was becoming increasingly annoying. Iona barely had any time to herself apart from sleep and early mornings. One weekend Iona woke up early. Seeing no reason to go back to sleep she pulled on her jeans and weird sisters tee. After pulling a random pair of boots Iona made her way down through the common room and out into the castle. Iona knew that Breakfast would already be being served when she reached the great hall so she saw no point in rushing. As Iona made her slow way through the castle the pictures on the walls were only just walking up. A few of them smiled tiredly as she passed. Her mind was constantly focused on why the boys were acting so weird. They made sure she wasn't near Malfoy. When ever they looked his way they seemed to flinch. Also Fred's eyes when he looked at her at some points were unsure. It was as though they didn't believe her or something. Which made no sense to Iona as she had said anything recently that could be believed or not.

Iona sat alone at the Gryffindor table. Sometimes Iona liked the solitude. It was peaceful siting alone crunching her way through a bowl of cornflakes. Her mind began to mull everything over. Then the Ravenclaw quidditch team walked in. Iona then remebered that it was the Gryffindor/ Ravenclaw match that day. Fred and James would probably be really nervous considering they were both on the team. Iona pushed the thought of her friends to the back of her mind and waved at Lorcan and Lysander. They made up two of the chasers for Ravenclaw. The two boys waved Iona over to sit with them and the rest of the team. Iona decided to join them rather than sit alone. As she walked over she thanked god that Lucy wasn't part of the team. Otherwise Iona knew that she would be sitting there with those Icy blue eye drilling themselves into the back of her neck. It wasn't really a feeling she felt comfortable with. The Ravenclaw team captain looked at her but said nothing. Lysander and Lorcan were chatting animatedly about something. Iona wasn't really listening. She made sure to smile and nod whenever they looked her way. To tell the truth Iona was thankful when Fred and James filed in with the of the Gryffindor team. Fred and James smiled sleepily at her once she said good luck to Lysander and Lorcan.  
"Hey guys." Iona smiled as she sat down beside them.  
"Sup Iona, why are you up so early." Fred asked between yawns.  
"Couldn't get back to sleep" she sighed. Iona rested her chin on her hands and looked between her two best friends. "You know you need to eat somwthing right?" She said.  
"Yup, there's just some much choice." James said. Iona raised her eyebrow at this bad excuse. The boys laughed as they began loading up their plates. Fred literally had food falling off his plate. Iona leaned over took a slice of his toast.  
"Weren't you the one who just said we should eat?" he groaned.  
"Yup, but you seriously won't miss a single slice of toast." Iona laughed. Fred spluttered for a second but then he looked down at his plate and shrugged. James chuckled slightly at the two.

Iona made her way to the pitch with Hanna. The boys had gone down earlier with the team. Iona sat in the stands watching eagerly as the match began. The Gryffindor team were obviously going to win seeing as they scored first about a minute into the game. Yet the Ravenclaws put up quite a fight. Iona knew that Fred would hate to hear her point this out but Lysander was a very good chaser as were Lorcan and Lizzie Bell the other two chasers. All in all Iona and Hanna agreed that it was a difficult match to chose from. Though Iona was obvious supporting Gryffindor. As the form and Red and gold whizzed around the pitch James flew high above searching in earnest for the snitch. He saw it while into the match. both teams were neck and neck. James sped towards the ground where it hovered in the centre of the pitch. It seemed like the Ravenclaw seeker was going to get there first. Yet James still pulled it off. He caught the snitch as it made to move away. Euphoria filled the stands. Gryffinodr had won the quidditch cup. Iona ran down with Hanna to see the boys. The crowd around the team was large and filled with screaming girls. Though this didn't stop Hanna Iona turned away. She made her way over to where Lorcan and Lysander stood looking slightly put down.  
"Hey guys lighten up. At least Slytherin didn't win the cup." Iona smiled. Lysander laughed while Lorcan slid away.  
"Yeah, I guess." He said.  
"See. There's always hope." Lysander laughed slightly at the almost seriousness of this statement.  
"Iona, it's quidditch." He laughed. Iona laughed as well and hugged him. Lysander seemed slightly taken aback but returned the hug willingly.  
"You know Lysander. I think you are one of the nicest, funniest people I could meet." Iona said nervously as she pulled away slightly. Lysander smiled down at her. Then Iona heard her name being called from where the Gryffindor team stood. Iona quickly hugged Lysander again before turning away.

Up in the common room there was a big party. Gryffindor team couldn't believe that they had won the quidditch cup. Fred was weaving through the crowds looking for Iona. He hadn't seen her since they walked up to the common room together after the game. Through out that journey Iona looked as though she was thinking about something. Her face was scrunched up slightly. That was a few hours ago now and neither Fred or James had seen Iona since. They could not ask Hanna about her whereabouts since, much to James's disgust, she was sucking faces with some fifth year.

After about an hour of watching Hana get chatted up by a probably drunk fifth year Iona left. She walked slowly around the castle in the peaceful quietness of her own mind. It surprised her when she bumped into a familiar form.  
"Lysander! What are you doing?" She said happy to see him.  
"Erm... Well I was thinking of... er... Crashing the Gryffindor party." Lysander smiled. Iona raised and eyebrow at his little improvised excuse.  
"Really?" Iona sighed.  
"I was looking for you. I figured that since you are not really the party type you would be alone, thought you might like some company." Lysander shrugged.  
"Cool, thanks." Iona said. Lysander looped an arm around her shoulder and they began walking. Lysaner was telling her about how the Ravenclaw seeker was almost beating himself up for missing the snitch. Iona told him that there was no chance that they would beat James. Lysander laughed slightly but said nothing. Together they walked around the castle. Eventually they returned to the Gryffindor common room. Iona sighed then hugged Lysander briefly before stepping into the common room.

Iona sighed loudly as she woke up a week or two later. It was the last day of term. Iona, in fact, was relieved. Gryffindor hadn't won the house cup, that honour had gone to Hufflepuff, but Iona didn't really thought that mattered. Iona pulled on her jeans and T-shirt and made her way down to the Great hall with the rest of the girls in her dormitory. Iona sat next to James. She took a bow of cornflakes but that didn't stop her nicking some of Fred's toast. Together the four best friends, Iona and Hanna and James and Fred, boarded the train to Kingscross station.

* * *

**Hey guys and that is the end of Fourth Year! Woohoo! OWLS up next.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone. As I said at the end of the last chapter Iona is now going to be in fifth year.**

* * *

Nerves wracked Iona's body as she wheeled her trolley through Kingcross station. This year was important. OWLS. Grades and class meant everything this year. Basically the rest of her life depended on how well she did. She laughed to herself, maybe that was a bit dramatic. The muggles around her stared. A smile made it's way onto her face as she saw the large group of people that stood infront of the barrier between platforms 9and 10, and though the muggles did not know it 9 and three quarters. Urging her trolley forward she caught up them just as the last two were about to leave.  
"Guys, wait!" She shouted. Fred and James whipped round. Wide grins spread on their faces when they saw her. Together the boys bundled her in to a bone crushing hug. Iona winced once they let her go.  
"I told you we should wait." James exclaimed. Fred nodded and handed over two golden galleons. Laughing Iona wacked the two boys around the head.  
"Stop betting on whether I'll get here on time." The boys nodded looking shifty. Iona sighed knowing this new leaf would not last long. "We should get through, the train'll be leaving soon."

The three bagged an apartment together. James asked where Hanna was quite soon into the journey. Iona explained that their other best friend had been made a prefect. The two boys laughed at this. Hanna, it was true, had been the main reason all their pranks worked. But then again, she was also the reason no-one got hurt. Iona thought that Professor McGonagal had probably made the right choice. Sandy and Hilary would not do a good job. Too giggly. Hanna came to the compartment about halfway through the journey, she was followed swiftly by the food trolley. Hanna and the boys jumped at the cart. Iona stayed back. Hanna shot her best friend a questioning look. Neither of the boy seemed to notice Iona's lack of enthusiasm. Usually Iona would rush up to the trolley and pick out a lot of sweets. Hanna decided that maybe her friend just was not hungry. Together the four friends sat together until the end of the journey. The boys stuffed their faces until the girls sent them away so they could change.

When at last they reached Hogsmead station the four of them mounted a carriage. They sat comfortably in the squishy, moth eaten, seats talking about their summers. Fred and James spoken animatedly about their family holiday to Argentina, where they had watched The Quidditch World Cup Final. Sadly neither Britain or Ireland had made it to the final that year. It had been Sweden and Peru. They had been supporting Sweden. Apparently the two had managed to sneak away one of the micro-Swedish Short Snouts they had been the Swedish mascots. They had it in a cage in James's bag. Hanna told them that she had spent the Summer helping her mum plan the wedding (In second year Hanna's mother had divorced her second husband). Hanna's mother was getting married to her boyfriend at Christmas. Hanna invited the four of them plus a few more people they knew, including most of the Weasley-Potter clan. Iona sat back listening. When it came to her she just said that she went to the seaside with her muggle Friend Kaya Stone before they had to disembark and make there way into the castle. Squinting towards the lake Iona could just see the troop of First year boats floating across the large black expanse.

Once the four of them, and the rest of Hogwarts were seated, Professor Flitwick came into the hall followed by an army of First years. He sat a stool, that was almost bigger than him, down before the staff table.  
"Jane Avrik." Flitwick said. A small blonde timidly made her way through the crowd from the back, She sat on the stool the hat stayed over her head for a while before shouting out,  
"Ravenclaw!" Iona saw the girl skip happily over to the Ravenclaw table where Lucy sat looking extreme smug. A silver Prefect badge shone on her chest. Iona groaned inwardly when she noticed this. The sorting continued.  
"Ebony Dean." Flitwick said a few people later. Iona's ears perked up and she looked around. That was the same name as her friend Thomas's younger sister. Looking over at the little girl Iona saw the silky brunette curls and tanned skin that belonged to her old friend's sister. Iona leaned forward as the hat fell over Ebony's head. It instantly shouted out Gryffindor. Iona laughed slightly. Of course Ebony would be in Gryffindor.

Once the sorting was finished Professor McGonagal stood up. A worried look was on her face.  
"Before all of your minds become to clouded by food I would like to make a very important announcement. This year we are holding the second triwizard tournament. I am going to lay down some rules this year. We will again welcome our friends from Durmstrang and Bueaxbaton. I hope you treat them as well as you did last time. Also I will put in action as many charms as I can to stop any underage students from competing. I urge you to think before you enter. For once you have there is no going back. You are bound in a magical contract." She said a very solem look on her face.

* * *

**A/N: **I am really sorry for the wait. I had really bad writers bock for this Fanfic. Then I got distracted by another fic I wrote for Les Mis. (If you like Les Mis, My fanfics and Enjoponine I advise you check it out on my profile). I promise now I have an Idea for fifth year I will update more often.


	20. Chapter 20

Iona looked between the boys. She hoped they knew the risks if they managed to get their names in. Iona knew they would try. Looking back to Mcgonagal Iona saw her nod before telling them to eat. Iona sat back as everyone attacked the food. She waited for the scrum to be over before taking a little salad. Hanna stared at her best friend. Hanna had always thought of Iona as being slightly chubby and not caring, normally Iona would have been first to the food. And last to leave it. Usually Iona's plate would be piled high with chicken wings, chips and ribs, among other things. Today all she was eaten was a few leaves. Hanna became slightly worried. Looking over at James and Fred she decided that neither of the boys had noticed their friend's change in eating habits. Hanna quickly decided not to alert them to it. They would worry and that would annoy Iona. Looking back at her best friend she saw her staring over at the Ravenclaw table. Hanna smiled. She nudged her bestfriend.  
"Iona, snap out of it." She whispered. Iona jumped and began to play with her leaves.  
"What?" Iona said.  
"Nothing." Hanna chortled quietly. She had guessed at the end of last year that Iona had developed a soft spot for one of the Scamander twins. She was not sure which though. She had a feeling it was the one bluer eyes. Somehow Hanna always managed to forget their names.

Later that night, once the feast was finished, Hanna left James, Fred and Iona so she could fulfill her duties as Prefect and show the first years to the common room. Fred, James and Iona dawdled behind everyone. Iona smiled up at them. But then she walked after Hanna trying to catch up with her friend. The boys looked at each other. One thing they had noticed over dinner was that, not only was Iona quieter than usual, but Scorpius's smug face had not looked away from Iona all of dinner. They were still worried that what Malfoy had said near the end of last term was true.  
"Do you think she's actually?" Fred breathed.  
"I don't know." James replied flatly.  
"Why him?"  
"You've asked that hundreds of times. How do we even know Malfoy's telling the truth."  
"He seemed pretty convincing." Fred sighed, running a hand through his hair. James nodded. He was not as convinced by Malfoy's story as Fred was. But even James had admit that Iona was acting weird. They began to make their way back to the common room.

Iona laughed slightly as she and Hanna walked up to the common room in front of the first years. Ebony had been making quite a lot of cheeky remarks and the like to Hanna. Iona was laughing at the way Hanna was losing her temper very quickly.  
"We were never this cheeky when we were first years... Well, I wasn't, you, Fred and James were a different story." Hanna whispered to her friend.  
"Fred, James and I weren't cheeky. We were badass." Iona laughed. Hanna laughed as well before motioning the first years towards another staircase.  
"Hey! Iona!" Another voice said.  
"Hey." Iona smiled. Lysander was rounding the corner. She stood waiting for him. He slung his arm around her shoulder before they set of walking through the castle. It felt so natural, after all they had been through this moment many times. They walked through the castle, telling each other of their summers. Lysander had spent it with his Grandfather on his mother's side. He had help them with editing the quibbler. Which he had been sending Iona free copies of. Iona just told him what she had told every one else. She had spent the summer with Kaya by the sea. Lysander somehow sensed that she did not want to talk about her summer so he let it slide. They stayed in a comfortable silence until the common room. Iona went up onto her toes, Lysander had grown a considerable amount in the summer, and lightly kissed his cheek. Iona pretended not to notice how Lysander's cheeks turned red.

They boys and Hanna had stayed up late waiting for Iona. Hanna had tried to get it out of the boys why they were so angry. She did not know that Iona had disappeared with Lysander. Fred and James did not either but they had seen her walking around the castle with a boy with white-blonde hair. They had instantly thought it was Scorpius, last term he had told them he and Iona were dating behind everyones back. Fred (not thinking) had believe the snake. James, however had not believed it until now. Iona entered the common room looking like she had gotten a load off of her chest.  
"Where you been?" James said darkly. Iona looked at Fred and James. An almost scared look was on her face.  
"What's wrong guys?" She asked.  
"I've been asking the same question since they got back." Hanna sighed.  
"Don't act like you don't know." Fred moaned.  
"I suck at drama. Not acting. Genuinely don't know." Iona chuckled, but she stopped suddenly as Fred and James expressions became darker. "What's is wrong with with you two? What have I done?" SHe exclaimed.  
"We saw you with him." James said flatly. Iona looked at him. They were angry because she had gone on a walk with Lysander.  
"Yeah 'cause were friends." She said exasperatedly.  
"Oh, you are more than that." Fred groaned.  
"No, Lysander and I are just friends." Iona said, this was making her angry. " Can't you guys even go one day with out poking your over sized noses into my business." She said before going upstairs. Hanna lift her head up and looked at the boys.  
"Guys..." she groaned.  
"We're sorry."  
"What the hell was that about!?" Hanna exclaimed.  
"Near the end of Last term Malfoy told us that he and Iona were dating behind everyone's backs." Fred stated.  
"We saw Iona and a blonde head wandering the school earlier and thought it was them."  
"You. Idiots." Hanna said wacking them both around the head." Did you really think, after everything Malfoy has done to her, Iona would date that rat."  
"Well, Sorry."  
"It's not me you should apologize to." Hanna said before going upstairs.


End file.
